A Wonderful Proposal
by Inseparable Desire
Summary: One boy's mission to persuade a "straight" guy to sleep with him. SasuNaru
1. Prologue

**Warnings for this Story: Out of Characterness...Shounen Ai...and I believe that's it. :P**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue:**

That's it. I've made up my mind. I'm walking towards him, ready to ask him once and for all the dreaded question and I won't take _no_ for an answer. I've promised myself that this time I'd stay strong ´till the end. No crying, no sir.

I'm shortening the distance between us. I can hear the leaves break beneath my feet as I walk across the school yard with heavy footsteps. It's almost winter and it's freaking cold. I don't know how he stands sitting in the grass wearing nothing over the thin shirt of his uniform, but, wow, he looks good….

I've been planning to ask him since the beginning of the school year, when I met him. Well, actually, I didn't properly meet him…I saw him. I've been watching him since then and eventually I decided that he'd be the one.

Ok, that just sounded girly. Let me tell you that I'm not in love with him or anything. I don't even know him and my request…it's not necessarily related with love.

I've waited until he was all alone and that only happens when he plays his guitar. Today he decided to play right next to a big tree facing the football court. His dark hair is beautiful against the foliage of the late fall morning.

I'm getting closer.

That's it. I can't go back now. I run a hand through my hair. I'm so nervous! I don't know if I can stand it if he laughs at me…but that's why I waited for him to be alone. Watching him all this time, I discovered that he acts totally different when he's with his friends. With them he never seems to smile the same way he does when he's like this, playing the guitar, passing time until lunch. I've seen him talking to a few other kids, looking happy and chuckling...he doesn't do that with those other people.

I'm standing about five feet away from him. I clear my throat and he turns to look at me, interrupting the melody he was practicing. His dark, piercing eyes meet mine. He gives me a curious look and I swallow hard. This is it, I'm ready.

No, I'm not... But I won't chicken out. I open my mouth and the words slip out easy and clean.

"Would you have sex with me?"


	2. He's a Level III!

One of the few things my father taught me was "Always say what you think. Never keep quiet about anything."

He ran off with his secretary when I was eight... But still, that lesson stuck. I don't just keep quiet when I'm unhappy with something. But, even though I'm like this, I'm still a whiny brat. I mean, I cry _way_ too easily.

So, now that I'm standing in front of this guy who's giving me a really weird look, I can already feel my eyes stinging. Please, just hurry up and answer me! How long have we been staring at each other? It feels like hours...

Finally he looks like he's about to say something.

"Huh?"

"I said..."

"No! I heard you the first time. Please keep it down." He looks around in case someone else heard me. No one's around. Was I screaming, or is he just being paranoid?"Are... are you serious?"

"Yes."

"How old are you anyway?" At least he's not beating the crap out of me.

"Sixteen. But, I don't see how that's relevant." His eyes just grow wider, if that's even possible.

"...You're older than me?" He stands up and walks closer to me, comparing our heights. He is over a head taller. I feel myself blush and step away from him.

"Only by a year! And that's not important!"

No, no, no, no, height is not important. I'm short! So what? I'm skinny and have a baby face too! I can't grow a beard and don't even mention chest hair! I accept it, why can't everyone else?

"Sorry. Don't get all worked up. You're cute like this." He's laughing now and... Wait a second! Did he just call me _cute_? Damn, I'm blushing again. "So, what's your name?"

"Mmh?" He called me cute!

"Your name. That's how you usually introduce yourself." He quirks an eyebrow.

"Oh..."

What's my name again?

"I'm Naruto." Right...? Oh, yes, I am.

"Good. Now, I'm guessing you already know _my_ name." He leans against the tree behind him and starts playing the guitar again. I wonder how he manages to play standing up.

"No. All I know is that your…friends call you S..." He looks up at me with an amused smile on his face and stops playing again.

"You are asking me to sleep with you and you don't even know my name?" I shrug. "I'm Sasuke."

Nice name.

"So, why would you want to do that?" he asks. "I mean the sex thing."

"I just think it's time for me to do it, that's all."

"Don't you want to do it with someone you actually like…or at least _know_?" He is not looking at me anymore. The sting in my eyes is back.

"I…No, I don't."

"Why?"

"I just think this is the right time and I don't want to wait for someone who might not even show up…. Besides, you don't know what may happen tomorrow and I don't want to die a virgin." I laugh when I realize what I've just said. And the fear disappears again when Sasuke chuckles.

"Idiot. You're still young, don't worry."

"Like you're one to talk! With how many girls have you slept since the year started?" I cross my arms. It's his turn to shrug. I know for a fact that he sleeps around, he can't deny anything.

"A few… but they _were_ all girls, you know." The bell rings and he picks up his bag.

I can't let him go. Not yet.

"You called me cute!" Smooth.

He turns around, looking scared, and shakes his head.

"No, I didn't!" His behavior _is_ rather suspicious.

"Yes, you did. Just now." Now he looks angry. "I'm not lying! I'm just saying that maybe it won't be that bad for you if you just picture me as a girl…. No matter how much I hate it." He steps forward.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but I don't do boys. Even the thought of it makes me sick. So just get it out of that little blonde head of yours and find someone else."

Finally the tears are falling down. I'm not hurt by his words or anything…. It's just that I'm really weak when someone is so blunt towards me. Anyone. But that doesn't stop me from being myself.

"No can do. I will get you, sooner or later. So you just wait. That's the kind of person I am." I wipe away the tears on my cheeks and he just stares at me.

"You don't have to cry about it."

"I can't help it," I sob and try to pull myself together. I take a deep breath and look him in the eye. "You should go; I bet your harem is worried sick by now. But I won't give up."

And with one last look over his shoulder, he's gone.

I've been watching him for almost three months now and I've learned a few things about him that he probably hasn't noticed himself. First of all, the girls are the ones going after him; I never saw him making the first move. I've caught him staring at me, _even when I wasn't,_ as well as some other boys.

And while all his friends seem to be homophobic bastards, he didn't beat me up five minutes ago.

By now I'm pretty sure Sasuke suffers from a severe closet case. And no matter what I'm going to _drag him out_.

OoOoO

"You finally did it! Congrats!" Sakura pats my back and makes me choke on my…whatever it is I'm eating. I don't know: cafeteria food is confusing.

"Yeah, but I'm taking baby steps on this one."

"But still, I'm glad you did it!"

Sakura is one of my best friends. I've known her since I entered high school last year.

"Anyway, I have the feeling he is going to be a hard one…" I say putting my tray aside. "He's a level III"

"A what?" She laughs.

"Level III. You know. Level I is when they are just clueless, like Kiba was." I lift my index finger and then my middle one. "Level II is when they fully accept it but are just afraid to come out. And level III is when they are afraid, clueless and on top of that they are surrounded by homophobes."

I can't stand people like that. But I don't understand people like Sasuke either. Why can't he just accept who he is? I bet he'd be a lot happier like that. When I realized that I was gay I was relieved to know the reason why I wasn't aroused when I watched a 'hot' model in a swimming suit. The first thing I did was tell everyone I knew. I was really happy and couldn't understand why many of my friends backed away from me. That just made me angry, — I didn't, and I _don't_, want to be friends with someone who doesn't accept who I am.

"Tell me, Naru-chan, why are doing this again? Is it because you want him or because you want to do the same thing you did to Kiba?" Sakura asks with a straight face, something that looks really weird on her.

"I want him. The rest is a bonus." I smirk. "I don't care if the guy is gay or whatever as long as he's open minded. But in this case I feel obligated to interfere, just like I did with Kiba. Don't make it sound like something evil!"

"Well, I thought I had a chance with him and you turned him into a proud gay boy!" she exclaims, frustrated.

"Oh, come on, Sakura! He drooled all over himself every time some cute guy walked near him. It was a really sad sight when he had to pretend to like busty cheerleaders when he really just wanted to wear their uniforms."

Sakura just pouts and suddenly waves to someone behind me. I turn around to see a scruffy haired boy running towards our table with his brown eyes shining with excitement.

"Kiba!" Sakura gets on her feet and gives him a tight hug. "We were just talking about you!"

"About how handsome I am and how you just want to strip and have hot sex with me?"

"Umm, I was just saying how pathetic you were a year ago… but I'm sure Sakura here would love to strip you." She kicks me from under the table.

"Ooh, I'm sorry Sakura, dear. You lack a few things that are really necessary to satisfy me." He laughs and sits besides me. Sakura stares at us as we exchange our lunches and cuddle innocently.

"I can't believe that among the hundreds of other guys in this school, I ended up with the only gay ones." She lets out a sigh.

"That's not true," Kiba and I say at the same time and chuckle.

"What?"

"There are tons of other gay, bi, and animal lover boys in this school." Kiba states.

"Want me to point them out for you? I have a very sharp eye," I offer.

"No! I don't want to hear anymore!" She covers her ears and runs towards the doors, knocking over a few confused students on the way.

Watching her go, I notice a group of freshmen, talking and laughing really loud. A black head catches my attention and I find Sasuke sitting a bit apart and staring directly at me. He's not even blinking.

Great! Now I'm blushing.

I don't know for how long we stare at each other but it feels like hours; once again the story from earlier repeats. Finally some senior girl throws herself in Sasuke's arms and starts kissing him in a rather desperate manner. I feel a sharp pain in my side when Kiba elbows me.

"Did you hear what I just said?" he asks, staring at me. "I asked you how it went with guitar boy over there." He points in his direction.

The bell rings.

"Get Sakura to tell you, I have to go _accidentally_ bump into him," I say and stand up.

Kiba laughs and yells a "Go blondie!" as I walk over to Sasuke's table.

I don't really have a plan; I never do. I remember when I met Kiba, after watching him for a few days I approached him and said to him "You know you are gay, right?" He punched me and I ended up with a bloody nose. But I couldn't help it! Like I can't help walking right into Sasuke now, making him drop his tray.

"Oh, sorry," I say with a smirk and he glares at me. The senior girl from before appears from behind him and glares at me too.

"Could you move? We need to go to class."

"Temari, cool down, would you?" Sasuke says and bends down to help pick the trash up. Temari just stands there, tapping her foot against the floor impatiently. I look up at her.

"Do you know what the name Temari means to me?" I ask her with what I hope is a sweet smile.

"What?" She smiles and I put a finger over my nose.

"Ugly."

She squeals and storms out of the cafeteria. Hey, beauty is in the eye of the beholder. I smirk and Sasuke laughs quietly. I meet his eyes.

"Thanks," he says. "She was starting to piss me off."

"You could pay me off, you know?"

"…How?"

"Just carry my books to my locker." I smile at his relieved face.

"Where's your locker?"

"Just next to the first floor's bathrooms."

"Alright," he says and finishes picking up the tray. After we get rid of it, we walk through the halls in silence. I struggle to get the lock open and when I finally manage to do it, Sasuke drops my books inside.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." He turns around. I can't let him go again and I do a rather desperate thing. I push him through the bathroom door. He falls inside and I step in after him, already smiling.

"Why don't we have some fun?"

**

* * *

**

To tell the truth, I didn't make this just now, I actually found it on my handy-dandy notebook, which wasn't really that handy-dandy after I lost it a few months ago.

**...It's funny how things are exactly where they should be... **

**~~REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW~~ **


	3. You Can't Be A Guy

**Chapter 02**

He stares up at me as I step closer to him. Face plastered in shock. He looks almost scared. How cute is that? Spread on the floor, eyes wide, mouth slightly open, just adorable.

"What the _fuck_?" he yells. "What the _hell_ is your problem, you _moron_?"

I'm guessing he's angry.

I stop…freeze actually. I don't know if I can keep this up if he yells at me like that. I mean, I knew he'd be mad, but...crap, I didn't think this through. No! Stop it! I'm doing this. I'm ready, I'm confident, but I'm paralyzed; I don't want to start crying in front of him again.

Okay, I have to say something back; he is glaring at me rather dangerously.

"Hey, I'm not a moron." His look is almost funny. I'd laugh if I wasn't about to throw up. He narrows his eyes and gets on to his feet.

"What are you planning?" I'm still surprised that he hasn't tried to kill me by now. Apart from the screaming he's being really cool about all of this. That just makes my theory stronger…

"Just want to have fun, I told you," I say and begin walking to him. He takes a few steps back and bumps against one of the stalls door and goes right through it. "Why are you so nervous?" I can't help but smirk.

"You are rather intimidating when you get into rapist mode," He says trying to stay calm, but I see him tense when I step into the stall and close the door behind me, locking it. He is pressed against the opposite wall, trying not to fall into the toilet. I take a few steps ahead and I'm already too damn close. This place is very small. I hope he isn't claustrophobic or something.

"I'm not going to rape you, relax. Besides, I'm sure you are much stronger than me," I say and grab his upper arm to squeeze it slightly.

I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. This flirting thing is new to me, but I guess it's working. I smirk again.

"Moron. I'm not going to punch you. It would be like punching a girl," He says looking away.

"I am _not_ a girl, you bastard," I reply rather annoyed, the sick feeling going away.

"Right..." He scoffs and I frown. "I mean, look at you. Smooth skin, soft blonde hair..." He brushes a hand through my hair. "deep blue eyes..." His gaze drops to my mouth. His eyes soften. I'm sure my face matches a giant tomato right now, I can feel it burn. He looks hypnotized as his hand rests on my chin. I take it and lean closer to him. With my other hand I take him by the collar of his shirt and pull him down a bit.

I guess the picture must be funny: A _dwarf _pinning a guy against a bathroom wall, while trying to touch his face. I wonder why he doesn't push me away.

I know that deep inside he really wants me to do it. So I do. I get on my toes ('cause he's still too tall for me) and bring our lips together. Just for a brief moment.

I look up at him.

All color has run of off his face which only made his face even paler. His eyes are even wider than before. His lower lip is trembling, like he wants to say something. That's it. I'm dead. He's going to hit me now.

"You can't..." He clears his throat. "You can't be a guy."

Not again. I have _got_ to make him understand. I sigh and move the hand that I'm holding to place it against the front of my pants. He gasps, but doesn't take it away. I press it harder, looking him straight in the eye.

"Do you still doubt me?" I ask. He shakes his head slowly, without losing eye contact, and I let go of his hand. He doesn't take it off right away. "I'm a guy, so deal with it." Now he does take the hand away and let it hang loosely at his side.

He looks like he's about to cry. I feel bad for him, — I didn't mean to upset him. I just want him to see, to realize. I lean closer again, our lips almost meeting but not quite touching. I can feel his heavy breath against my face. I follow my way up to his ear. His hair tickles me, but I fight the urge to giggle.

"Is me being a guy that much of a deal?" I whisper and I feel him shudder. "We can do plenty of things. We can have fun; really, _fun_ is what this is all about." My hands are traveling along his arms. Chest against chest. Hips against hips. His heart is racing along with mine. "Besides, think about this, I, as a _boy_, know what a boy likes...what a boy wants. I sure know better than a fifteen year old girl. Don't you think?" I nibble his ear before pulling away.

I'm not thinking straight anymore. My mouth is already placing small kisses at the base of his neck. He is not resisting, though he's still shaking. Slowly I reach his mouth again. But this time it is Sasuke who meets me halfway. His tongue makes me part my lips and he enters my mouth furiously. We kiss hungrily and if he wasn't holding me so hard I'd be on my knees right now.

Neither of us is new at this. I might not have much experience with sex but this... I am quite good at. At least I feel great doing it and I don't hear _him_ complaining.

He slams my back against the door. His hands are stroking my hair and keeping me in place. Mine are clenching his shirt. I can't breathe anymore and he won't let me get a second wind. I feel his knee between my legs and a moan escapes my mouth. Our breathing is quickening.

Finally we break apart for air, just to start over a second later.

I don't know how long passes, but suddenly I hear voices just outside the door. Sasuke freezes, our mouths still entwined.

"So, where the hell is S anyway?" one of the boys outside asks. "He didn't show up to Math." I guess we've been here for a while.

"He's probably hidden with some chick somewhere." That one I know. It's Neji, one of Sasuke's so-called friends.

Speaking of Sasuke, he is shaking again but still holding me. It hurts the way his knee is still pressed against my groin. I pull back to see his face. Even though it is still flushed and his lips still looked tasty, his expression is one of pure horror. I can't describe it but I don't like one bit. I can hear water running just beside our stall. The both of us turn in that direction. If one of the guys outside just gets a bit closer, he could see our tangled feet through the space between the floor and the door.

"I saw him talking to that blond midget before lunch today," Neji says.

"So?"

"So...I hear he's a fag." Sasuke is tugging at my hair rather painfully now but I don't think he even realizes it. He is listening to the two guys outside. His eyes are burning holes through the wall.

"Ugh. Not another one. I have enough with that Kiba guy. He is fucking disgusting."

Okay, if we weren't hiding I'd be slamming that guy's skull against the floor right now, but I _am_ hiding and I don't think Sasuke would let me move even if we weren't. Neji laughs. I hear the door close and the voices die soon after.

We stay still. Breathing quietly. His face is blank, tears are forming. He lets go of me and takes a step back.

"Hey," I say reaching to grab his arm. "You okay there?" He pulls away from my grasp and gives me a cold glare.

"I told you..._you __can't__ be a guy_." And with that he unlocks the door, pushing me aside, and leaves the bathroom.

Sighing, I rest against the wall. I'm still catching my breath. I can't wait to do _that_ again. But something tells me that Sasuke won't like the idea. I know he enjoyed it as much as I did, and I will grant him the pleasure to repeat it sometime soon. Right now I just have to let him clear his head for a bit.

I step out of the stall to look at myself in the mirror. I'm still blushing, and my hair is all sweaty and messy. I wash my face and try to comb my hair with my fingers. Maybe I can still make it to my last class.

OoOoO

When I get home, nobody is around. Mom and Minato are probably at work and I think Kyuubi has a birthday party today. Yeah, it's right here, written on a piece of paper on the kitchen counter. Crap, I have to pick her up at five. I'm really not in the mood to deal with a bunch of four-year-olds wanting piggy rides.

I pour some juice in a glass and go up to my room. This Sasuke thing is really bringing me down. I can't forget the look on his face before he left the bathroom. He looked crushed. Hopeless. I bet it's what those assholes said. I wish he could just face them. He'd feel so free…

No. That's not true. I don't even know the guy. Hell, I just found out his name today! I don't know what's going on in his head, what his life is like. I don't know anything about him. Except random things that I can pick up by watching him in the halls. Like...umm...he loves music! Yeah. And he's nice sometimes, and he didn't beat me up. And his best friend, _Neji_, is a jerk.

Remembering Neji, I feel the urge to call Kiba. Just to see how he's doing. Kiba's life is not always easy. He used to be friends with these guys, scary guys, the kind that would bring a pocketknife to school and cut your stomach open if you dared to speak back to them. Kiba used to be like that too, although he never brought weapons to school — he was rather violent. Most people who know him now don't believe it. He's all peace and love now. The thing is that he stopped hanging with them when he met me and Sakura, but they never left him alone, especially when he is so open about his sexuality and all.

I go back downstairs and grab the phone from the living room. I glance at the clock in the kitchen before flopping down on the couch. Crap. I have to leave in like...ten minutes. I dial anyway and wait for someone to answer. Just when I'm about to hang up, Kiba picks up.

"Hi, little Naruto."

"Hey, how did you know it was me?" I smile, stretching on the wide couch.

"Don't know... Lucky guess." He sounds happy and bouncy, as always. No need to worry. "So, what´cha doin´?"

"I have to pick Kyuubi up at this birthday party..." I whine. I really, _really_ don't feel like going.

"You don't sound too happy about it." He laughs. "Come on! Your sister is awesome!"

"With you, sure…"

"Stop being so whiny. Hey! How did it go with guitar boy?"

I sit up, running a hand through my hair.

"Don't know...I mean it _was_ good, but..."

"What the-! Wait. What was good? What have you been doing?"

I can feel the smirk that's probably covering his face right now.

"Sorry. I gotta run. Talk to you later." I hang up before he can protest. I'm not going to give him all the dirty details...yet. I'll just let him suffer until tomorrow. After all, he does talk to me about his...affairs. To Sakura's horror, Kiba can be very specific.

OoOoO

I get to the party by five past ten. A few cars are parked outside and I can hear the screams and laughter of little kids coming from the back yard. I walk across the lawn and around the house so I can take my sister and run before one of her little pals find me. But when I reach the group I notice that some other guy is already being used as a pack mule.

I try to take a good look at him, but a little red haired girl tackles me and I nearly fall to the ground. I look down to see two dark, pleading, red eyes looking back.

"Kyuubi..."

"No! I don't wanna go yet!" She shakes her little head, swinging a messy ponytail around. I get on my knees to face her.

"We have to get home. Mom will be waiting there." I pat her head.

"No! Sasuke is giving piggy rides! It's not my turn yet!" She points towards the guy surrounded by midgets.

"Who's Sasuke?" I ask. But Kyuubi is already running in his direction and throwing herself at him. My eyes widen as I see the boy who's standing up, my sister in his arms. Dark hair that's spiked in the back, obsidian eyes. No _freaking_ way. He is out of his uniform. Clear jeans and a dark blue t-shirt made his outfit. He looks even better, if that's possible.

Kyuubi is whispering something in his ear that's making him chuckle. I'm just standing here. Staring. Walk, darn it! My feet are not responding but Sasuke is walking to me now. Okay, cool down. Be smooth, calm. That's it.

"Hey," he greets, a little uncomfortable. Good. If he's like this I think I can handle it.

"Hey! Having fun?" I ask him but it is Kyuubi who nods, clinging to his neck. "So, who are you here with?"

"My brother. He's friends with Moegi's brother. He's nineteen." I nod. Who the hell is Moegi?

"Moegi is my friend. Today is her birthday. I brought her a bear and a blue skirt."

Oh.

"Is this your sister? She's cute." I swear I could hear a "too" at the end of that sentence. Sasuke looks away, embarrassed. He's really different outside of school. Maybe it's the casual clothes, or the fact that he is holding a sweet four-year-old that makes this picture so adorable.

"Yeah. She's Kyuubi." I make a move to take her but she just clings tighter to him and squeals.

"I don't wanna go!"

"Come on, Kyuubi. We need to get home." I grab her and she starts kicking me with all the strength she's got. She gives me a good one right on the stomach and I let her go. "Geez, Kyuubia! Let go of him and let's go!" Crap, she's crying now. I didn't want this today. All I wanted was to lie on my bed and plan my next move with Sasuke. But destiny beat me. Now I have him in front of me, with my annoying sister clinging to his pants, making them drop a little... Am I drooling yet?

"Okay. I'll walk you home." Huh? "Do you live far from here?" Kyuubi shakes her head.

"We can walk. Naruto always walks me here," She says, still in tears. He looks at me.

"Is that fine?" All I do is nod. "Wait for me here...I'm going to let my brother know." He runs off and I just...keep staring. It's really hard not to. It's weird how a few hours ago I felt all high and mighty and now I'm awkward and shy.

Okay! On the way home, I _have_ to talk to him or else my name isn't Naruto Uzumaki!

He's running back. Kyuubi greets him with her arms open and a wide smile. Spoiled little brat...but I guess I am too. Sasuke picks her up again and we start walking towards the street. For a while, we don't say anything. Kyuubi just won't shut up. She's blabbing about some boy that kicked her today.

"That's because he likes you," Sasuke states. Kyuubi shrugs.

"I have a boyfriend." Little player. She has like five.

After a few blocks, Kyuubi has fallen asleep on Sasuke's shoulder. He looks cute carrying her around. Watching that her dress covers her butt. I smile at the picture.

"Do you live around?" I ask, trying to act cool. Sasuke looks down at me. His eyes shine because of the sun that hits his face.

"Just around the corner." He points to our right. Counting the blocks I realize that he lives just five from us.

We fall into an uncomfortable silence. I can't stand it. I need noise in my life, sorry. He's probably still upset. Maybe I should apologize…. I mean, I _did_ lock him in a stall. No! He liked it, I'm sure about that!

"Listen…. About today, I—"

"Your sister is sweet." He cuts me off. "Though, you don't look alike." I stare at him for a moment. He did it on purpose.

"Yeah, she got her father's looks. I got mine's."

"Oh. So she's your half sister." He is just trying to stretch this conversation. I can't let him or we'll get home before I can talk properly to him.

"Um, yeah…listen, about today, I am not sorry. I just want to make that clear. I don't regret it and…" I look away. "And I will do it again, ´cause I know you want me to…"

He doesn't say anything. I can't look at him now. I know I'm blushing and I hate it. We walk a few more blocks before we reach my house. We stand on the porch and I take Kyuubi in my arms. My bad mood is returning. What was I thinking? Now that I think about it, even if Sasuke is gay, why would he want to sleep with me? I know that this is my mood talking, but I can't help it!

"Thanks for walking us," I say ready to go in and hide in my room, but a firm hand grabs my shoulder and makes me turn around. Sasuke's nose is almost touching mine. He wants to say something, he opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He sighs and just pats my head, like I did to Kyuubi earlier, but he keeps his hand longer, slowly brushing my hair. My legs feel like jelly. I lean closer and kiss his cheek softly.

"See you tomorrow."

He nods and leaves.

I smile. What was I thinking? Of course he would want to sleep with me.

* * *

**I know that Kyuubi isn't a little girl. Hehe. Is it so wrong that I want Naruto to have a little sister?**

**Anyway...**_**Review, Review, Review!**_** :D**


	4. Lucky Me!

The sound of a gun shot.

He doesn't look back. He keeps on running to finally hide in their little cavern. It's then when he realizes that she isn't there. He pokes his head out and calls for her.

Where is she? Did that shot get her? Go look, you idiot! I can feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. They sting again. I look to my right, Sakura is there, sitting beside me and looking straight ahead with a bored expression on her face.

"Sakura...?" I ask but she elbows me. I whine and turn to my left, to Kiba. Tears are already running down my cheeks. "Kiba?" He looks at me with his eyebrows high and watery eyes. "Wh...where is she?" My voice breaks. Kiba shakes his head and I start sobbing. We hold each other and behind me Sakura sighs heavily and pushes me so I fall on top of Kiba, our foreheads crushing together.

"I can't believe you two cry babies!" she screams. "Kiba, you've seen this movie _eleven_ times just this month!" she points at him and then at me. "And you! You are sixteen years old! Pull yourself together! It's _Bambi_! Not even your sister cries over it!" She flops on the couch and folds her arms. We stare at her for a moment.

"But, _Sakura_, she was his mother...and they killed her. And he couldn't help her..." The tears are back. Kiba pats my back.

"It's okay. She's in a better place now."

Sakura stands up. "We are going!" She grabs Kiba by his belt and pulls him out from under me, making me fall from the couch and on top of…Sasuke? What the…?

Okay. Let's do a little flashback.

It's been a week since that day with my sister and the birthday party. Sasuke and I haven't spoken since then. He's been avoiding me and ignoring me all week. I decided that it wasn't going to affect me and that I'd just keep on with my life until he decided to approach me.

But today it was raining. Well, not just raining...the sky was practically falling down. The rain drops were the size of golf balls. The sky was dark gray and the wind made terrifying noises. I was walking down the halls with Kiba when I overheard what a few girls were saying just by the windows.

"Look at that guy over there!" One of them squealed.

"He's gonna freeze, poor thing."

"Isn't that the guy that Ino is always around? We should tell her."

This last sentence hit me and I hurried to the glass and looked down to the football court. Under the same tree where I first talked to him was Sasuke, sitting down on the grass, soaking wet. Kiba stood next to me and smiled.

"You should go give him a jacket or something." He took off his and handed it to me. I smirked and turned to the exit. "We're still watching Bambi after school!"

I ran outside and the rain hit my face, making me narrow my eyes. I was cold and I was wearing layers and layers of clothing, I couldn't imagine how Sasuke was feeling wearing only his uniform shirt, as always. Finally I reached him. I was about to throw myself on him but I remembered the girls that were watching him from the school building so I just stood at a good ten feet away and yelled over the storm.

"Hey! Sasuke! You alive?" He turned around and just stared at me for a whole minute. I blushed furiously, I know. Finally, he got to his feet and took a few steps ahead.

"Hi. Been a while." I had to read his lips to know what he was saying. No, I don't know how to read lips, I mean that I barely heard him over the rain and I _think_ he said that.

I walked closer and handed him Kiba's jacket.

"Put this on!"

"It won't fit me!"

"Is not mine!" I glared at him.

"Okay then!" He took it and placed it over his head. We started walking to the school really close to each other. Sasuke was covering both of us with the jacket and I took the chance to cling to him. He didn't seem to mind.

"What were you doing out there?" I asked when we stepped in the empty hall. He shook his head like a dog to take his hair out of his beautiful eyes. He gave me back the jacket and sighed.

"I think I fell asleep…" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You fell asleep…. You do realize it's pouring out, don't you?" He just shrugged.

"I sleep heavily, I guess…" He did look a little groggy. We fell into an uncomfortable silence but this time that wasn't going to intimidate me. I looked up at him.

"You know, you can kill yourself if you stand under the rain, looking up to the sky with your mouth open so the water enters and fills your lungs…"

He looked down at me.

"You've been avoiding me," I stated. He nodded. Well, at least he admitted it. "Why?"

"I'm afraid of you."

"What?" I laughed. He didn't look away.

"I told you, I'm afraid of you. I'm afraid that you might try something again, I'm afraid that somebody will see us and…I'm afraid that I might like it…a little too much…" My eyes widened. Was that what I think it was? Was he saying that I was right all along? He looked calm but his hands were shaking,** —** maybe it was the cold, but I really didn't think so then.

"Are you saying that you liked it when I kissed you?" I took a step forward. "And you would like me to do it again? Would you like to touch me and kiss me back? Are you saying that…. Are you really admitting that you would like a _guy_ to do _that_ to you?" At this point is when my little speech blew up in my face. His shaking hands clenched into fists and his body stiffened.

"I'm just saying that you confuse me. You look like a girl…You don't act like one, but you sure look like one. That day…in the bathroom, I was just confused…I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry if I led you on, I didn't mean to."

He glared down at the floor and I remained quiet for a moment.

I thought about that day and the way he'd kissed me. That's not the way you kiss a girl…I think. How would I, of all people, know that?

"You know, I remember that I showed you that I am not a girl. I have something that only boys have and I proved it to you. That day you were very nice to that something, don't you remember?" I walked closer so I had him pressed against the wall. I placed myself against his crotch and he whined, looking around in case someone walked by, although everybody was in class. "You had me like this," I pressed harder. "… remember?"

He held back a moan and nodded without looking at me. I smirked and stepped away. "Now, come today after school to my house…. You do know where it is, right? Right. A few friends are coming over to watch a movie, let's talk then." I didn't wait for his answer and started walking to my classroom. I felt big and powerful. I walked with my head tall and proud, leaving a trembling, wet, little Sasuke behind.

But soon, guilt came to me and I turned around quickly but he was long gone. I felt bad for him and I realized that I was wet and shaking too. Sighing, I continued on my way to class.

After school, I didn't think he would actually come, but he did. He was sitting on my porch, shivering because of the rain, yet trying to remain cool. Idiot, I should have let him keep the jacket. Kiba and Sakura were great to him, they made him drink some coffee and change clothes…not mine, Minato's. Then we sat on the couch to watch the movie and here I am now, still on his lap while Sakura drags Kiba out to the street. He looks relaxed. I think he just stresses in school. Last week, with Kyuubi, he was rather calm, but I guess he has his limits. I want to test him; I want to see how far we can go without him freaking out.

Maybe, just maybe, I'm drifting away from my actual target. I am supposed to sleep with him, not caring if he's gay or whatever, but I find the thought of him coming out more appealing right now.

"So…" I sit properly on his lap, placing my legs around his waist and my arms loosely on his shoulders. "Let's talk."

"How do you do that?" he asks after a small pause.

"How do I do what?"

"This." He motions his head to our _way too close_ pelvises. "How can you be this open? Are you not afraid that you might get beaten up…or worse?"

I'm always scared that _you_ might snap at me.

"I heard stories…I saw things…I can't be like you. I am not like you." He's freaking out again. "I don't like boys." He sounds like he's trying to convince himself.

"Then push me away. Why haven't you?" He stays still. "What's the point of living scared? How can you be happy always pretending? I don't get those people, I really don't. I'm afraid sometimes too, but…" I lean forward and let my head rest on his chest. "This may sound bad, but…I feel sorry for you."

That sounded horrible, I think I blew it. He sighs, and leans against the couch behind him so I'm laying on top of him now.

"Yeah…I guess I'm pretty pathetic." He laughs under his breath. "I admitted to you that I liked what we did the other day…but I still can't…I mean…" I feel him shake his head slowly and he doesn't say another word. I poke him on the side to make him continue. He jumps a little. "Okay, let's make one thing clear. I liked what you did. I don't like you, not in _that_ way, you know? I'm only sure about that, I don't know if it was because you are a guy or what, but…I must admit that it was better than other times." I can't help but smirk at this.

"Want to do it again?" I look up at him, breathing on his bare neck. He doesn't reply. I sit up and stare at him. Oh, crap! Don't look at me like that! Those big, sad eyes are just too much. As I'm about to apologize I hear the front door open and quickly get off of Sasuke. I don't need Minato or my mom to see me like this. They, obviously, know everything about me but, straight or gay, would you want your parents to walk in on you? No, of course. But it's not them who walk into the living room. Two little girls squeal happily at the sight of Sasuke and run to him. Kyuubi hugs him stepping on my hand and the other girl jumps on my stomach. Great, I think I just turned invisible.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, I'm Kyuubi, remember?" Sasuke smiles.

"Of course I remember you, Kyuubi. Hi, Moegi." He pats the other girls head and she giggles. I get up and walk to the kitchen where my mom is putting some groceries down. She's still wearing her work clothes and her red hair is tied up in a messy bun.

"Hi."

"Hi, Naruto, darling. How was your day?"

"Wet," I tell her, grabbing some cookies from a bag. She slaps my hand and I drop them.

"Not ´til after dinner, darling." My mother loves the word ´darling´. "Who's in the living room? Kiba?"

"No," I answer. A second later, the two little girls come running into the room, laughing.

"Mom! Sasuke is staying for dinner! Can he sleep over, too?"

"Who's Sasuke, dear?"

"Sorry to intrude. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke enters next. My mom shakes his hand eagerly and smiles widely.

"Are you Naruto's friend?" She winks at him. Smooth mom, thanks. Sasuke tries to force a smile.

"Yeah, from school, I guess."

"Okay! That's it, we are going upstairs." I push him out and up the stairs to my room. Kyuubi and Moegi follow us. "You two stay out for a bit, we have homework to do, okay?"

"But we want to play with Sasuke!" they pout.

"We'll play later, okay? We have work to do." That just sounded dirty in my head, but I know nothing's going to happen. Sasuke waves at the girls and I open my bedroom's door.

"So, you are staying for dinner." I flop on my bed and he sits on the floor next to me.

"They were very insistent, sorry."

"Are you sleeping over?" I ask staring at the ceiling. "It's late, you know? It's dangerous to walk alone at this hour." He laughs.

"It's only seven and I live like…four blocks from here." Five, actually.

"…Okay."

I really want to do something, but I don't want him to look at me like before. So dinner passes by with my mom making annoying comments, Minato asking about school and the girls clinging to Sasuke like there was no tomorrow. All too soon, it is time for Sasuke to go.

"It was fun," he says at the door.

"Yeah…Sorry about my mother, I guess she's really blunt."

"It's okay, I'll see you around." He is about to leave. I step up on my toes and kiss the corner of his mouth.

"I'll bring your dry clothes to school." His cheeks flush a little and he shakes his head, trying to regain his composure.

"No. I can pick them up…tomorrow, after school."

Ouch. I guess he doesn't want to be seen with the queer guy around school again.

"Okay." I reply dryly and close the door in his face.

It hurts. I can't help it. I walk to my room and get into bed with my clothes on. Let's think positive. At least he wants to come back to my house.

Yeah, but he's ashamed of me…Ah, screw it! What do I care? I want to sleep. I turn in my bed and close my eyes tight.

Sweaty, twisting bodies. Tongues and fingers. Moans, screams, pants. And especially dark, obsidian eyes. My dreams are filled with them. I can't sleep. I keep seeing him every time I close my eyes. Finally, I give up. I guess it's going to be me and my hand tonight.

Lucky me...

* * *

**I rewatched Bambi the other day...and it was just so sad! *tries to hold back tears* **

**...POOR BAMBI! *sobs in fetal position***

* * *

**~_Anyway, Please Review! :D_**


	5. What Do You Want Me To Say?

_Hope you enjoy! _

Chapter 04

I am a morning person. I really am. But after a whole night filled with _those_ dreams... I don't feel cheerful at all. Every time little Mr. Sandman came, there was Sasuke...doing... stuff. It was okay the first few times, but after the fifth one (yes, I _am_ a young and healthy boy), it just became ridiculous. I want to go back to sleep, I still have thirty minutes left, but I know that as soon as I close my eyes, he'll be there.

I stare at my ceiling and decide that I should get up. I brush a lazy hand through my messy hair and yawn loudly. My room is a mess; I really need to clean it up soon. Maybe I can do my homework to distract myself; I didn't have much time yesterday with the movie and dinner and... Who am I kidding? I am not going to do homework at six-thirty in the morning! A shower, there's a good idea. That'll clear my head. I put my feet down on the cold, _cold _floor and shiver. Why do we have to be so close to winter? Why do I have to go to school? And why do I become such a whiny brat when I'm grumpy? … I really need that shower.

I walk through the hallway and enter the bathroom tripping on the various stuffed animals along the way, thank you, Kyuubi. After brushing my teeth, I jump under the warm falling water, getting goose bumps at first and wash myself slowly. This feels really good. I could stay here all day. But reality has to burst in and I realize that if I want to have a nice breakfast, I need to get out of here now.

Why? Why does it have to be a school day? First I have to get up and out of my comfy bed and now this?

…

I have _got_ to stop complaining.

With a towel around my waist, I run to my room. I put on some boxers and look for my uniform. I think I left it somewhere around here last night. Ah! There it is, just beside my bed. I put on the pants and shirt. I don't like my uniform at all. Well, I don't like it on me; Sakura and Kiba look great in it!

Putting on the already tied tie, I stare out the window. It's going to rain again today and it's really foggy. Down on the street it's quiet. I live in a small town so there's hardly anyone out at this hour or after nine at night. It can be really boring but we are just forty minutes away from the city. That is if I can get a ride since I don't have a car of my own and Kiba shares his car with his gigantic dog.

I've never seen Sasuke in a car, he always walks to school. I wonder if he walks by my house everyday. Is he on his way? Maybe he avoids it on purpose… _Now,_ I'm being paranoid. And heck, I'm still thinking of him after last night? Haven't I had enough of him? Apparently not. Sighing, I grab my bag and shove the unfinished homework in it. I'll ask Sakura to let me copy hers later.

Down in the kitchen, I find Minato making coffee. What can I say about Minato? Let's see, he met my mom when I was almost ten and married her about a year later. Judging by some photos, Minato looks a bit like my mother's sperm donor. I guess my mom has a thing for blondes. Anyway, as soon as I enter the room, he turns to me with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Naruto?"

"In the flesh," I smile at him and set my bag on the counter. I feel a little better after that shower and Minato's usual good mood is going to help.

"You're up early." He smiles back. "Coffee?"

I nod and put some bread in the toaster.

My mother would be saying right now, '_Naruto, darling, if you want to grow any taller this year you need to stop drinking coffee. It's bad for you_.´ ...Whatever, I need it to wake up.

A few moments later, Minato hands me a filled cup and we both sit on the table. I eat my buttered toast in silence and he sips at his coffee.

"Been a while since I had breakfast at the table, huh?" Minato laughs at my comment. Usually, I sleep in and have to run to school, missing these twenty calm minutes of caffeine and bread that are so precious to me.

"That's true. What happened this time…couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah…" I blush, of course, but I don't think he notices. There's a pleasant silence, in which I finish my food and dump the dishes in the sink.

"Your friend… Sasuke was it? He's nice." I nod. "Is he in your class?"

I shake my head.

"He's a freshman."

Minato quirks an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing… He just looks older." He shrugs and hides a smile behind his cup. I think Minato is the only person I allow to make comments about my size. I feel that every time he laughs about it he's laughing with me, not at me. Not that I'm laughing either but you get it, right? "Are those clothes hanging in the downstairs bathroom his?"

"Uh-huh. He almost drowned yesterday. Didn't you notice he was wearing your clothes?"

He snaps his fingers and grins. "I thought that shirt looked familiar! Are you going to take them to school? He may want them back."

I stiffen.

No, I am not going to take them because, apparently, he is ashamed to be seen with me in public. There goes my mood. Crap.

"No. He'll pick them up later." I glance at the clock. "I have to go. I'll see you tonight."

"Oh! By the way, your mother and I are going out tonight so, could you watch your sister? Just for a couple of hours. It's a work thing." He waves his hand around. "A boring business dinner... You know."

Not again! Last time they didn't come back ´till seven in the morning.

"Sure, don't worry about it."

"Great. Thanks, kid. You can have a friend over if you want." He says and gets up to leave too.

"We'll see. Bye!" I grab my bag and a coat and walk out the door. For the first time in weeks I can actually walk to school instead of run. Too bad it's starting to rain and I feel like punching someone…

OoOoO

A while later I'm entering the school's gigantic yard by the front gates. It's a little early so maybe I can go to the library until classes start, that way I don't have to bump into anybody unpleasant...darn it. Too late.

"Hey, there little guy." Neji spits, walking in my direction.

I glare at him and keep walking. I am not in the mood to deal with him right now. He's never really paid much attention to me in the past, but I guess he's worried I'm hanging around Sasuke too much. What is much, anyway? I only pushed him into a bathroom stall, lent him a jacket to cover himself from the rain and threw myself over him in my living room... oh, and I told him to sleep with me, but I don't think Neji knows about that. Speaking of which, he's not letting me get through.

"Excuse me, may you please move aside? It's cold out and I need to get to the library." I say smiling as best as I can. Usually, I wouldn't dare to talk to him. If I get him mad enough, I'm dead for sure. But I'm the one mad right now and I couldn't care less about him so I push past and walk into the warm hall of the school building.

"Wait a minute, I'm talking to you." He grabs my backpack and shoves me backwards so I land on my butt by his shoes. "Oh, so sorry... are you okay?" He smirks and I glare at him.

"What do you want?" I ask getting up.

"I just wanted to ask you something... but you're being very rude." He makes a hurt face. I don't say anything; just wait for him to continue. He sighs and shrugs. "What's up with you and S?" I raise an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! Don't play innocent with me, blondie. Now, answer me."

"What do you want me to say? That we're having sex? That I blow him every day after school for his lunch money? Just leave me alone, would you?" I turn on my heels and start walking down the hall _again,_ but he grabs me by the upper arm and spins me around.

"Don't even insinuate that Sasuke might be involved with you." He growls. What the hell is wrong with everybody? Can't they just leave me alone? "I see how you look at him every single day. It's disgusting! If I catch you doing that one more time I swear I-"

"You'll what?" I cut in. "You'll beat the crap out of me? Go ahead and try."

What am I saying? He's going to kill me! Stop, you idiot! His hand moves from my arm to my head and he tugs at my hair, _hard_. The sharp pain makes my eyes water instantly. I look up at him as his knee shots up and against my poor belly, knocking the wind out of me. I gasp and fall on my hands and knees. He crouches next to me, I keep my gaze to the floor, panting. Tears run down my nose and hang from the tip to fall a bit later.

"I'm sure this is a position you're very used to. Now listen to me, I'm not in favor of hitting little kids but you're an annoying exception. Get away from my friend and go get it up the ass by that Kiba guy instead, okay?"

He pats my head and I shake it furiously, still unable to talk. Fucking bastard. I am _not_ a fucking kid!

Before I can realize it, he stands and lands his foot right on my hand. I wince but keep my mouth shut; at least, I won't give him the satisfaction to cry out loud or anything. But this hurts a lot, I feel like my fingers are going to crack any time soon.

"I asked you a question." He steps harder. I whine. I can't take it anymore but just when I'm about to tell him to stop, the foot disappears, and Neji is shoved against the wall. I look up to see Kiba grabbing me by the armpits and lifting me up. He looks at my face and turns to glare at Neji.

This can't be good.

"What the _hell_ happened here?" He asks calmly but I know that as soon as he starts to curse he's not himself anymore. Neji tenses up. He stares at his feet and say nothing. He probably heard all about Kiba already.

"Answer me you piece of shit." Kiba says and steps closer to him but I grab him by the hand to pull him back.

"L-let's go..." I stutter, finally finding the words. He gives me a furious look and storms down the hall, dragging me with him. We go up the stairs to the third floor and into the library. Kiba pulls me to the farthest table and sits me on one of the chairs. He sits beside me and waits for me to explain to him what happened.

But, what can I say? That the guy told me to leave his friend alone and because I was in a bad mood I actually _dared_ to talk back to him, which resulted in me ending up crying on the floor? How_ pathetic _is that? Even I feel sorry for myself! Look at the little gay boy. He can't up stand for himself and needs someone else to save him from the big mean guy, who is younger than him by the way. I feel the tears coming back and I look away.

Crap. Crap...

"Naruto...I'm sorry. Please don't cry?" Good old Kiba is back apparently.

"Why are you apologizing?" I mumble. He rests his head on his palm and sighs.

"I know that I shouldn't have intruded, but I wasn't going to stand and watch you get beaten up either." I shake my head.

"No. It's my fault. I act all tough and then this happens. I should have stayed quiet..." Even I don't believe that. It's stronger than me, the urge to talk. I need to say what I think or how I feel, I can't help it. That bastard was getting on my nerves. Who is he to meddle in my business anyway?

"You know you can't stay quiet about anything. Are you going to tell me what that was all about or not?"

"...Not."

"Please?"

"No."

"It's okay, I can guess. It was about guitar boy, wasn't it?" And of course I blush and hide my head in my arms.

"I knew it." He chuckles. "Okay, let's leave it like that for now. But that Neji better not come near you again!" He ruffles my hair and gets up, putting his hands in his pockets. "How's your hand?"

Oh, right. My hand.

"Just bruised. Nothing major." I wave it around. "Thanks."

"Hey! Don't mention it." I get up.

"Let's head to class."

OoOoO

We are now in our last period. Math, bleh. Can this day get any worse? And on top of that Sasuke didn't show up today. Apparently, he's sick. Who wouldn't be after a nap in the rain? But I don't want to see him. No, sir. I don't even care...I should have let him keep the jacket, _idiot!_

The teacher won't shut up and the lack of sleep is really kicking in. I feel my eyes close every other minute but I manage to stay awake. My hand has been hurting a bit since lunch. Maybe I should have it checked out… Nah it's probably nothing. Oh! Oh, was that the bell? Thank the gods! Finally I can go home. I run out of the classroom and spot a pink head at twelve o'clock.

"Sakura!" I yell and my friend turns smiling. I catch up and we walk to our lockers, which are next to each other.

"Want to do something, tonight?" She asks as I take my books out of my bag.

"I can't. I have to baby-sit."

"Aw. Too bad."

The three of us exit the school and walk separate ways, saying our goodbyes. Despite the crappy day I had, I'm just glad it's Friday. Ahead of me, I have two days to just melt with my warm bed and vegetate. Stupid rain. Although it's not rain exactly, it's more like a drizzle. If I look to the horizon I can see a white curtain covering everything. It's really depressing. I get to my house and sigh before entering. Babysitting, here I come.

OoOoO

Huh? Was that the doorbell? I fell asleep watching 'Discovery Kids', who wouldn't? Kyuubi is sleeping on the couch while I'm spread on the rug. The doorbell rings again. Who can that be? I stretch and walk to the door.

"Yeah?" I ask without opening it.

"Um… I'm Sasuke… I'm here to get my uniform?" I jerk open the door to find Sasuke, looking down at me with an apologetic smile on his face. "I would have called but I don't have your number." His voice is kind of nasal and he's paler than usual.

"Are you sick?" I ask suddenly. He looks surprised.

"I… I'm sorry I didn't call…"

"That's not what I mean! You look sick. Is that why you skipped school?" I ask, moving aside to let him enter. Outside the innocent drizzle from before has turned into a windy storm.

"Uh… Yeah. I wasn't feeling very well this morning." Is he acting shy? "I have your clothes…well, your step dad's…" He shows me the bag in his hand.

"Minato. Okay, just put it down there. I'm gonna take Liz upstairs. Be right down." I walk into the living room and take Kyuubi in my arms. She's getting heavy and my hand is hurting again. I walk up stairs and place her on her bed, taking off her shoes. When I go back downstairs Sasuke is sitting on the couch watching TV. I flop beside him and he smiles at me. I'm glad he came. I couldn't care less about Neji or whatever. I focus on the show that's on.

"You know, I like giant Clifford the best." I say watching the red dog playing with the little blonde girl.

"Yeah? I think puppy Clifford is cute." He says laughing a bit.

"I have an excuse, but what the hell are you doing watching Clifford?" He shifts in his sit.

"I had to volunteer at a Daycare …" He's so sweet when he's uncomfortable!

"Really, do you want your uniform now?" Say no, say no, say _no_!

"Oh, sure. I guess I need to get back home…" I shouldn't have asked.

I get up and head to the bathroom downstairs. It's a little room with only a toilet and a sink. We have a rope hanging there; wall to wall to dry the clothes, we don't hang outside. Like underwear and such. Sasuke's uniform is there now. I take it down and fold it the best I can. Maybe I should ask him to stay for dinner…what time is it anyway? Oh, seven. Kyuubi already ate, she's going to be up early tomorrow.

"Hey, do you want to stay for dinner? My parents are out so I'm by myself." I tell him when I get back to the living room. He seems to think about it for a moment before nodding shyly.

"I just need to call my dad…" I point him to the phone and trade Minato's clothes for Sasuke's in the bag he brought. What can I make that's easy? I guess I'll go with spaghetti, the typical. I go to the kitchen and start boiling the water, the pasta is in the top cupboard, above the stove. I reach to open it but it's too high. I should use a chair or something…

"Need help?" Sasuke asks from behind me. I blush.

"No, it's okay. I can use a chair." I go to grab one but he stops me.

"Don't be silly, I'll get it. What do you need?"

OoOoO

Dinner was nice. Sasuke helped me cook and set the table; he looked cute with the apron on. But he looked especially hot when he reached to grab the spaghetti. His shirt lifting and his back exposed as he stretched his arms. I had to look away. While we were eating, the storm outside increased, I think it even hailed for a while. Now we're just sitting in the kitchen. Silent. Not a quality of mine.

"Are you sure you're feeling well? You don't look too good," I say watching his very pale face.

"For the _tenth_ time, I'm fine! You're the one who doesn't look good." Uh, yeah, my hand. The stupid thing has been hurting the entire meal. Now it's swollen and I'm kind of dizzy.

"I look good!"

"Is there something wrong with your hand? You've been holding it for a while now…"

"I'm okay. There's nothing wro- Ouch! Damn it! Don't touch!"

"What happened to you? This is the size of a grapefruit!" He shouts in my face. When did he get here?

"Hey, that's my hand you're talking about. I just…closed a door on it."

"Aren't you clever? I'll get you some ice." Can I just say that I love that he's worried about me? He walks to the fridge and takes out one of those cold gel bags out.

"Is this okay?" He asks and I nod, watching him sitting again next to me. I hold out my hand and he presses the bag gently on it. I wince.

"That hurt."

"Sorry…"

"Hey Sasuke…do I embarrass you?" He stares at me, surprised.

"What? Why would I you…?"

"The clothes. You didn't want me to bring them to school." I explain.

"Oh… at school you mean. I'm not embarrassed, it's something else… You wouldn't understand." I frown. Why wouldn't I? "You don't know the kind of people I'm around…"

_Who do you think did this to me then?_

"I know alright. What I don't know is why you hang out with them." He looks away.

"They're my friends."

"Some friends you have…" I roll my eyes. "Ouchie. Stupid… door." I whine and rest my head on his arm while he holds my hand in the air. Sasuke tenses for a second before relaxing and placing his chin on my head. This feels good. I snuggle in his chest and smile to myself. After a few minutes, he speaks up.

"You know, the rain isn't stopping and I can't leave you like this so…maybe I should stay the night…" I look up from his chest and smirk.

"You call your house. I'll go make the bed."

OoOoO

_That's all for now!_

_~Inseparable Love_


	6. Naruto! There's A Monster There!

**Chapter 05**

Oh god, oh god, oh _god_. What was I thinking? What the hell was I thinking? I...I'm a huge idiot. I feel like crying. Sasuke is staying the night...and I didn't ask him to...he asked, no, _told_ me he was staying. I guess I was too distracted with the whole hand thing to actually notice what he was proposing. It's now, when he's already calling his house, that I realize what this whole 'sleep over' thing might imply.

This is a little weird. Why would Sasuke suddenly get over his...fear or whatever and want to spend the night. With me... In my room... Alone...

"Are you okay? You're all red." Sasuke comes into the kitchen.

I don't know where I've been today but I'm definitely back. My mood this morning wasn't the best, I guess, and when I asked Sasuke to have dinner with me I must have been high on something… The situation is now becoming very clear. Don't get me wrong, I want whatever is going to happen to happen but I don't know if I'll be able to do it if I'm this nervous. My hands are even shaking a little when I look away and say to him that I'm fine, that everything's okay…

Stumbling, I lead him up the stairs and into my still quite messy room. Kyuubi is snoring slightly in the room next to mine, but apart from that the whole house is silent. I gulp while getting the spare mattress from under my own and toss a few sheets and a pillow from the closet over it.

"Sure you're okay?" he asks again, but this time he's right behind me. I can actually feel his breath against me and is that amusement I hear in his tone? He finds this amusing?

"I... I'm f-fine." I manage to stutter. "I'm going to the bathroom first."

I practically run through the hall and enter the little bathroom. Placing my hands on the sink I stare at myself in the mirror. I'm getting pale…that can't be good. My hand is better, it doesn't hurt too much now and the swelling has gone down a bit, it's still a little red though. After a few minutes of just standing there, I'm ready to reach for my toothbrush, but when I'm about to get it the light suddenly goes off. Thunder roars outside and the rain hits the little window above the bathtub. I freeze again, I can't see a thing. A black out, great. Just great. Running my hand across the wall, I find the doorknob and twist it around to open the door, but a black figure steps in front of me and I bump against it, whining when my injured hand gets trapped between the two bodies.

"Sorry." Sasuke whispers and takes my hand in his. "Are you okay?" How many times is he going to ask me that?

"It's okay." I mumble.

"The lights are out…I wanted to check on you," he says dropping his tone a little more. Thank god for the darkness because I don't want him to see me blush ever again, but that's really not possible as it seems to be something I'm very fond of.

Slowly, we go back to my room, trying not to trip over the stuffed animals on the floor. Thanks again, Kyuubi. Sasuke holds my hand the whole way and doesn't let it go even when we get to my bed and sit on it. We stay there awkwardly for a few minutes without saying a word. Did I mention before that silence is not my friend? Especially awkward silence, that's my worst enemy.

"Um… Do you feel better? You had a cold…" I say trying to see him through the thick darkness.

"I'm good," he replies, relief in his voice. I smile to myself, maybe if we can get over with the awkward phase, things will get a little easier.

"This is awkward…"

"Yeah," he chuckles but grips my hand harder. "You know… I've been thinking, I…I want to try something."

"Really? What?" I try not to snicker. This is just too sweet, he sounds like a little boy.

"Uhm… See, I told you yesterday that I liked what we did…you know? I…" He clears his throat and hesitates for a moment. "I'd like to do that again. Just to make sure…"

Silence.

Long silence, in which I can't stop smiling and I thank god again for the darkness. The nervousness I was feeling a second ago is gone and I'm more than ready to do this. These ups and downs seem to happen a lot when I'm with him. I thought it'd be an innocent sleepover but I now know what Sasuke's (decidedly un-innocent) intentions were.

"Make sure of what?" I ask anyway.

"I spent all day thinking about what we talked about yesterday… I'm not saying that I'm accepting the whole thing but I have to clear this up for myself. I… I really don't want this to be true…" He sighs and lets go of me. The next thing he says sounds muffled so I guess his hands are now covering his face. "You scare me."

What the hell? That's the best pick up line he can think of? What a turn on… If you want to get on top of someone just don't say anything like that, it's wrong. Unless the person is a rapist of course, in that case, carry on!

"_I_ scare you?"

"Yes, you do. I'm not saying that before you came _the_ question didn't occur to me but…it was never this real and…" He gives a frustrated growl and by the movement of the bed I'm guessing he just flopped down on his back.

"And?" I ask and lay next to him.

"Can we just get this over and done with?" he spits angrily. Where did the kind, cute Sasuke go? I like him better.

"Fine. What do you want to do?" I feel like a hooker doing this but I have to keep my eyes on the goal. This is improvement, which is very important.

"Just…a kiss," he says, this time in a whisper. I nod though he can't see me and lean closer to him. I search for his face with my good hand and place a small peck on his mouth. Supporting my body with my elbow, I stare down at him, his eyes shining in the dark.

"Another one," he orders and I obey, this time staying a little longer but never deepening the kiss. When I break apart, I'm tackled by him and pinned down. He is now lying on top of me, my face is hot and my heart pounding through the silence of the room.

"Another one?" I ask just before his lips crush with mine and his tongue is shoved into my mouth. The kiss is rough and angry and it hurts, but I don't complain, I just…stay. I let him get it out of him and after a few minutes he stops. His breathing is fast and unsteady.

"I'm sorry," he goes to get up but I stop him grabbing him by his t-shirt.

"For what?"

"I lost it for a moment there…"

"It's okay. So, how was it?"

"It was good," he replies after a long pause.

"Naruto?"

Sasuke jumps and gets off of me, falling at the end of the bed.

"Naruto! I can't see!" my little sister cries from the open door.

"I'm here Kyuubi," I say and walk to her. Sasuke grunts from the floor and Kyuubi squeals.

"What's that?" she clings to me when I get near her. "Naruto! There's a monster there!"

"It's..." At this moment the lights decide to go on again. I sigh, smiling. "It's just Sasuke." Kyuubi squeals again, this time happily and leaves me to go hug him.

So I guess this means Sasuke is now a level X…something I just made up. He's not clueless anymore, he's not in denial but the bastard friends are still there and I don't think he's going to tell them anytime soon. My mission is half complete, my part is coming next. I still want to sleep with him and I guess this is going to make things a hell of a lot easier.

OoOoO

* * *

***goes into evil mode.* **_**Mwahahahahaha! I made a short chapter! World domination is mine! *gets shot* **_

**...Anyway, please review! :D**

**Btw:**** I will post the next chapter in a few days to make up for how short this is. :P**


	7. Sasuke? The Hot And Mysterious Boy?

**Chapter 06**

My mother's awful singing wakes me up. I open my eyes, closing them quickly because of the sunlight streaming through my window. Who left the curtains open? Without opening my eyes, I stumble out of bed and trip over the huge lump beside it. I fall flat on my face, on top of a sound asleep Sasuke.

"Sorry..." I mumble against his chest but he doesn't seem to have noticed me. He's a heavy sleeper, or so I've been told (by him). He did sleep under the rain. I glance up at the clock on my nightstand and flop down again. It's only eight... Damn my mother's George Michael obsession. She makes us listen to him every Saturday and Sunday morning, she says it lifts up your spirit. I say that if I listen to 'Careless Whisper' one more time I might 'carelessly scream'.

Sasuke is warm...I don't want to get off of him. So I won't. I take his blanket and cover both of us with it and then snuggle against him. After a few minutes my eyelids are slowly closing and it's just when I'm about to go back to dreamland that Sasuke wakes up. First I hear his breathing changing a little and then he goes to roll over but bumps into me on the way. His hand travels from my head to my back, it's like he's caressing me and then suddenly it jolts away. He jumps up and stares down at the little ball I have turned into. He's blushing madly, good, I'm not the only one.

"What...are you doing?" he asks trying to calm down. I stretch on the mattress and scratch my stomach in an I-just-woke-up kind of way.

"What? I just tripped..." I say in a yawn and get up as well. "Wanna have some breakfast? It's waffle day." I say in a sing song tone and walk past him.

It's funny how I can be so casual as long as he isn't. After a quick brush of my teeth I bounce (Yes, bounce. I said I was a morning person) downstairs to meet my mother and Minato in the kitchen while Sasuke uses the bathroom. Mom is dancing around and waving, quite dangerously, the pan with my eggs just above Minato's head. Minato is sprawled on the table; apparently trying to stay awake.

"Naruto, darling!" mom greets me cheerfully and with a big smile on her face. "How are you honey?"

Wow, she has a lot of energy for a Sunday morning. And with ¨Father Figure¨ playing in the background! I honestly think that song is perverted, just listen carefully to the lyrics and you'll know what I mean.

"Hi mom, is Minato okay?" I ask as she places a plate in front of me. Mmm, waffles.

"Oh, he's just a little hung-over." She laughs and pats Minato's back gently. "We drank a little too much last night."

"Please don't talk about alcohol..." he whines against the table. You may be wondering what my parents are like... Well, they're just like that, cheery and happy all the time. It gets annoying once in a while but it's better than having angry parents, right?

"I thought it was just a boring business meeting." I sip at my orange juice; I can't have coffee with my mom here.

"Well, at first it was but then they opened a few bottles of wine and well...it got merrier all of a sudden! Kyuu, come have breakfast!"

Maybe that's the reason why my mom is so cheerful, she's always a little drunk. Kyuubi comes running in the kitchen, guess she was watching TV in the room next door, and sits on the chair next to mine, fork in hand.

"Where's Sasuke?" she asks all excited. "I wanna show him my pigtails!"

"Sasuke? That hot and mysterious boy from the other night? He stayed over? Where is he? He might want some waffles too. Why didn't you tell me, Naruto?" my mom scolds.

"He told me a story! And I thought he was a monster because the room was dark and he was on Naruto's bed and-"

"O...kay, Kyuubi! Eat your food, it's getting cold." I cut in and my mom sends me an amused smile. Minato has sat up by now and is sipping at his coffee and looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"Please, don't ask..." I plead. "And don't ask Sasuke either!"

"Don't ask me what?" a voice at my back questions. I turn around smiling the best I can and motion Sasuke to sit at the chair in front of me.

"Oh, nothing, don't worry about it."

"Good morning," he greets my parents and smiles at Kyuubi.

"Did you sleep well, Sasuke?" my mother asks putting a plate in front of him. "Had fun last night?" She laughs.

"Mom!" I yelp, blushing and Sasuke just nods, looking intensely at his waffles. Once again, what kind of parents do I have? What kind of mother asks that?

"Sasuke, look!" Kyuubi shakes her little head, waving her pigtails around and then smiles proudly at him. Sasuke smiles and praises my sister's cute hair. Well, I guess I'm a little jealous. I don't know if it's because every time Sasuke appears I'm invisible to my sister or because Sasuke keeps calling her cute and not me... How childish is that?

"Have any plans for today?" That's Minato, who looks a little better after his coffee.

"I should be going home; my brother has a football game…" Sasuke explains. I wanted him to stay a little longer… When else will I have him over? This is a one time opportunity. Actually, it _was_ a one time opportunity, which my sister kind of blew last night. Besides, I have to talk to him about… _that_ and I don't know how… it was easy that first time. It seems so long ago when it only was like… two weeks ago?

"How about you Naruto?"

"I think I'll walk Sasuke home..." Wow, where did that came from? I think I made Sasuke choke on his juice.

"Y... you don't h... have to…" He manages to say and I smile widely at him.

"Oh, I insist."

OoOoO

Weather is the craziest thing. If I hadn't seen it myself I wouldn't believe that it was pouring last night. It's the prettiest morning we've had in a while now, though it's still quite cold out. The sky is blue; the birds are chirping happily and I'm walking side by side with Sasuke.

Happy, happy.

Well, at least I'm happy, Sasuke seems worried. He keeps looking around and he's walking a few steps away from me. Here we go again… This paranoid thing is _so_ annoying. We need to work on that, now that we've improved a little.

"Sasuke…." I whine and scoot closer to him; grabbing him by the arm and making him panic even more. "Stop being so uptight. It's okay…only maniacs are up at eight AM on a Sunday."

"You're calling all church going people and your own family maniacs…" He affirms, still nervous and trying to release himself from me.

"Well…" I trail off tightening my grasp. "Yeah."

Yes…my family is a little crazy; they just wake up at six on weekends because they feel like it… Oh, and to listen to George Michael's greatest hits. Fun…

I'd rather sleep in until after noon in my warm bed and spend the day just like that.

"Listen, Sasuke… about last night… I… err… remember that time when I asked you to sleep with me?" I blurt out and look up at him. Sasuke is keeping his eyes on the horizon and looking extremely uncomfortable right now.

"Well, that's not something you just forget is it?" He laughs awkwardly and I mimic him.

"Yeah, well did you… have you thought about that?" There's a long pause and I'm not sure if he heard me. "Sasuke did you…"

"I heard you. Please, stop talking about it," he pleads. I stop and make him turn to me by yanking at his arm.

"I won't stop talking about it until you give me a proper answer."

"I did give you a proper-"

"No! No, you didn't." I cut in. He's beginning to exasperate me. "All you said was, and I quote, '_I'm sorry but I don't do boys_!' And…and you said that the thought of it made you sick…" I didn't even remember that… he was really mean to me that day…

"Well, I didn't!"

"But you do now, don't you? You _bastard_…" Damn it, this wasn't supposed to go like this. I wasn't supposed to be crying and losing control.

"Keep it down. And don't cry…please."

"I told you, I can't help it!" I say as I wipe the tears out of my face. "You said I made you sick…"

"I… I'm sorry about that. You don't make me sick…honest."

"Really?" He nods but he's still keeping his distance from me. "Then, whose hair do you like the most… mine or my sister's?"

"Well, yours isn't covered in Play-Doh so…"

Nice way to avoid my question…

"Listen… I'll think about it. I really will, so you need to stop stressing about it."

Okay, so at least he'll think about it. But time goes fast and I am not going to be this young and beautiful forever. I'm planning on having sex _this_ decade.

"You have two days. You've been warned." I say pulling myself together. I'm cool, I'm fine. "So, where is it that you live?"

"Right there." He points to a dark pastel blue, two story house. "Listen, two days is…"

"It looks a lot like my house… Only my mom has better taste in colors." I smirk at him. I'm done with our previous subject. Two days and that's final. Sasuke seems to understand it because he gives a long sigh and turn to his house.

"I'm not a fan of bright orange either."

"Hey! Don't insult my mom's taste! That's my job."

"You did it first."

"Besides, _stupid,_ orange is an awesome color!"

See, this is fun. This light mood is so much better than before. I wish it could always be like this.

His house looks nice, apart from the awful color choice; there are a few flowers on the yard and an older version of Sasuke standing on the porch. As soon as he looks up he walks towards Sasuke.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to a job interview," he announces. "I won't drive you to school."

"And how am I supposed to get there?"

...What the hell are they talking about?

"You're an Uchiha." Sasuke sighs and looks at me.

"So?" Sasuke spits back.

"Figure something out. Is it honestly that far away? Just wake up early and walk."

Sasuke sighs in annoyance.

"This is my brother, Itachi."

I wave at him.

"Hi."

Itachi looks at me from top to bottom and then turns to his brother with an evil smirk plastered across his face. "Who's the girl?"

* * *

**I managed to finish this in my Computer Lit class...it's funny how the teacher never notices. :D**

**Anyway, as always, _please review!_ **


	8. Who The Hell Is This Itachi? Is He Sexy?

_This chapter is kind of a filler… sorry._

**Chapter 07**

Kiba….

I met Kiba last year when we were both starting high school. I mentioned before that I knew almost instantly that he was gay. So one day I approached him and told him just that…and he punched me to the ground. But after a while, he stopped hanging around his awful friends and got really close to me and Sakura. I think it was a month after that that he started wearing his rainbow accessories to school. I was so proud of him; he was brave, outgoing and honest about himself…though it took him some time to actually _come out_.

I wish everyone was like Kiba. This whole situation is very difficult for most people but he accepted it and kept on, and that's the way it should be.

Actually, there is one person that I'd like to be like that, and I don't even need to say who he is.

OoOoO

I knock on his door a few times but there's no answer. I try the doorbell next but it's been broken since last May so I don't really know why I bother. After a few more pounds on the door, it swings open and Kiba's sister steps out.

"Oh, hi Naruto. Were you knocking?" she asks with a smile.

"Yeah, how are you, Hana?" I smile back.

"I'm actually late to work. Kiba is up in his room, please tell him to remember to go to the market; the list is on the kitchen counter. Oh! And Sakura called while he was in the shower; she's coming towards one o'clock. Bye now!"

After I watch Hana taking out the car and driving down the street, I enter the house and close the door behind me. When Kiba told his family that he wouldn't be bringing a girl home they took it quite well. His father resents me a little though, he says that before he met me, Kiba was still straight. His mother says that before he met me he used to hang out with bad people and she's happy that he has new friends. His sister is pretty much the same as his mother, though they tease me constantly.

I walk up the stairs and knock on the second door on the left.

"Yeah!" I hear him say and enter. Kiba is sitting on his unmade bed, playing with his dog. "Naruto! What are you doing here?" He smiles. "I thought you were coming _after_ lunch."

"Yes, I was." I say as I sit on the bed next to him. "I changed my mind."

"Is something wrong?"

"Do I look like a girl, Kiba?" I sigh.

"You know you do, silly!" He beams and I grunt, falling backwards. That is not what I wanted to hear. I know it's true but denial can be good once in a while. "Why do you ask?"

"Itachi called me a girl. And when I said I wasn't, he just kept smirking at me and then his mother came out and she thought that I was a cheerleader from Sasuke's school…" I explain patiently. I really haven't updated Kiba in forever.

"Wait, wait, wait… Who the hell is this Itachi? Is he sexy?"

"_Itachi_ is Sasuke's older brother. And I guess he is but he's twenty, sorry. Unless you're into pedophiles." Kiba ignores me with an eye roll and seems thoughtful for a moment before looking at me funny.

"He's not that much older... Anyways, what were you doing in guitar boy's house then?"

"Well, remember that he left his uniform in my house? And then he was sick, so yesterday night he came to my house to get the uniform and I invited him to dinner."

"So…" Kiba trails off, amused.

"So, after dinner he, and I mean _HE,_ told me he should stay the night because it was raining and my hand was injured…"

"Way to go, Sasuke!" Kiba cheers. "How's your hand, by the way?"

"It's fine now, he took care of it." I smirk and Kiba snickers. "Then we went to bed and there was this blackout… and then he kissedmeandtoldmehelikedit." I finish excitedly.

"What?"

"He kissed me and told me that he liked it… the kissing thing... with a boy."

"Really… and?"

"Then Kyuubi came in and stayed up for a while… after that we went to bed." I say and he nearly chokes. "To sleep! Me in my bed and Sasuke on a mattress _on the floor_."

"This is all great, Naruto. But what were you doing in his house?"

"I wasn't in his house… I was at the front lawn. I walked him home and told him that he had until Monday to come up with an answer."

"Answer…?" He raises an eyebrow.

"You know! On Monday he is going to tell me if he wants to sleep with me or not." I explain looking away and blushing a bit.

"Oh… And, Naruto… Are you sure you want to do it… like this?" he asks and it's a little too late to question me, isn't it? I've been planning this since school started. "I mean, I'm sure he's a nice guy and all but… it's not like you like him… in that way or anything. Maybe you should wait a little longer. It's great that you are fooling around, well you always do but…"

Ahem… I don't.

"Maybe the best thing to do is wait for him to decide instead of forcing him-"

"I am _not_ forcing him!" I cut him off jumping off of the bed. "He can say no, it's not like I'm threatening him."

"Naruto, calm down. Listen to me…" He stands up as well. "I know you mean well but think… it can't be easy for him. Just do him a favor and wait."

I guess that makes sense… I've been thinking about myself this whole time after all. I'll talk to him on Monday and tell him that. How long can it take him, after all?

"Okay… you're right. Sorry." I sit down again.

"Naruto, maybe waiting is best for you too… Wouldn't it be great if you actually got to know the guy? I get that you're in a hurry… you're not going to be this young and pretty forever…" He laughs and I smile. It's true, I've said it before.

"Sorry, that I can't change. He's the one I want. But I still have to wait for him, I guess." I wonder if he's going to want to have sex with a pre-pubescent looking cheerleader…

"Hi, boys!" A voice calls from downstairs. "Anybody home?"

"Up here!" Kiba yells. "She's here early too; I guess we can have a pizza…" he mutters to himself and Sakura walks in smiling. Before she can say anything I jump up again and run to her, taking her hands in mine.

"Sakura, cut my hair, please?"

"What?" both my friends ask surprised. "No!" Kiba cries and grabs my head from behind, making me lose balance.

"Yeah! Maybe that way I won't look like a girl anymore!" My hair isn't that long… chin length. Anyway, this could be a good idea.

"You're okay! You don't need a haircut." Sakura says taking me from Kiba.

"Sakura… Itachi called me_ Naruko-chan_."

"What? Who's Itachi?" she asks as Kiba cracks up laughing.

"Does it matter? Please, Sakura, pretty please?" I pout and she sighs, defeated.

"Fine…"

"Wait… no... God, Naruko …" Kiba tries to stop us from leaving the room but starts laughing again. It's not _that_ funny. I was actually quite mad when he said that to me… I was really close to unzipping my pants right there and show him once and for all that I was not a Naruko.

OoOoO

"_Chiquitita tell me what's wrong…_" Oh. My. God… Not ABBA. My mother is weird in every aspect, even in her music taste.

"Honey, is that y-… Naruto, darling!" she yells from the kitchen door. "What happened to you?"

"Uhm… I cut my hair?" Duh…

"But why?" she cries and walks to me.

"Because… I wanted a new look. Is it that bad?"

"Well, no. But did it have to be this short?" She runs a hand through my short, make that very short hair.

"You look like a chick." Excuse me? My own sister calls me a girl? "We have one in our class. His name is Stuart." Oh, a _chick_. As in baby chicken. Well, that's still bad.

"As long as you like it, darling." my mom says and takes off. "_Sing a new song chiquitita…"_

...You know what? Screw 'Chiquitita'… I like 'Fernando' better.

OoOoO

* * *

_**Review, Review, Review!**_** :D**


	9. Stupid Crush On Stupid Sasuke

**Chapter 08**

Monday came around slowly. My weekend was…well, dull. I spent half the time thinking about exactly what I was going to say to Sasuke. And the other half was spent helping my mother bake for a kindergarten event for Kyuubi. But finally, after ten pies, three cakes and a tray of muffins, it is Monday morning. I'm walking into school with Sakura, who can't stop running her hand through my hair.

"It's just really soft now. No that it wasn't before but now it's all cute and… short!" She squeals and pats my head again. "I did a damn good job, don't you think?" She's been saying that since Saturday. I just nod and turn the first corner to go to my locker and Kiba is already there. As soon as he sees us he turns his head and bangs it against his locker.

"I can't see you like this!" he cries. "All the beautiful hair… gone. Why?"

"Calm down, you drama queen." Sakura rolls her eyes.

"It'll grow eventually." I add. But I plan on cutting it again. I'm over long hair… besides, it's going to be more comfortable in the summer. Think positive.

After taking my books and borrowing some notes from Sakura we are off to math class. It's not like I'm eager to meet Sasuke or anything… but on the way I keep glancing around, trying to find him through the crowd. I bump against a few students and Kiba scowls me for not paying attention, taking my hand and leading me while I keep searching. I can hear how the guys we pass make their witty comments and the girls giggle and whisper to each other.

Right now, I couldn't care less.

Once we reach our classroom Kiba lets go and enters after Sakura. I sigh and just as I'm about to follow them I happen to glance to my right and guess who's there? Who's standing with his guitar against the wall? Who's talking awfully close with a tall senior girl and not protesting when she presses her lips against his and begin to suck face right in front of me?

This shouldn't be as horrible as it is. This really shouldn't be stinging like it is. This definitely isn't right.

I watch how Ino runs her hands trough Sasuke's hair and I want to push her away so bad. But I don't, obviously. I just stand there, gawking like the idiot I am. It seems like hours until they finally break apart and Sasuke notices me looking at him. His eyes go wide and he kind of… pushes her away? Yeah, he pushed her away, and she's yelling at him now. Sasuke doesn't even look at her and just grabs his guitar and stalks off the other way. She runs after him and I can still hear her screaming after she turns the corner.

It's not like I'm anything to him, so why did he look like that when he saw me? And why the hell did he push her away? I am not complaining but… I don't know. What's wrong with me? I don't care what Sasuke does… do I?

"Naruto! What the hell are you still doing out there?" Kiba calls from the classroom and I jump a little. Oh, right, Math class…

"Coming…"

OoOoO

After third period is over we walk to the cafeteria for lunch. I decided that I'm going to find Sasuke and talk to him right after lunch, but I can't really wait.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be right over," I say to my friends and they nod and walk away. They probably know what's going on…

After a few minutes the cafeteria is packed and there is no sign of Sasuke. Even Neji walked in and made sure to step on my foot on his way. I ignored him and kept waiting. I'm not sure what I'm going to tell him… and I had a whole weekend to think about it.

Okay, that's fifteen minutes and he's still not here! What if he's with Ino? No, don't think about that. And I try not too. And I try not to notice how my fists and teeth clench at the though of it.

Where the hell is he? He knows, I told him that we'd talk on Monday! And… oh, I think I know where to find him.

OoOoO

And well, of course I'm right. That's his spot, beside the tree, facing the football field. I should have known when I saw he had his guitar with him today. He looks like he did that day, when I first asked him. He's wearing only his shirt despite of the cold breeze and he's playing softly, his back to me. I feel like I felt that day, too. I'm nervous as hell, what if he laughs at me?

But, I know he won't. He wouldn't.

"Hey." I say when I reach him and he turns to look at me over his shoulder.

"Hey…"

"Can I sit down?" This is awkward.

"Yeah… you don't have to ask." He lifts an eyebrow and I blush. I sit down next to him and he starts playing again. "Your hair looks nice."

"Thanks. Uhm… what's that all about with Ino before?" He stops and pretends he's tuning the guitar.

"What do you mean?"

"She was pretty loud… What happened?"

"Nothing, I don't know." He sighs and puts the guitar down. "She's annoying."

I didn't hear you complaining when you had your tongue down her throat… Hey! Where did that come from?

"She is…" I get up and sit in front of him because he's not looking at me and I don't like it. "We need to talk."

"Yeah… I…"

"Wait! Me first. I was thinking the other day… that maybe I shouldn't have said that on Saturday. I can't make you answer me on a set date." He's looking me in the eye now. His eyebrows are raised in what could be surprise… or not. Can't really tell. "I… uhm… The question still stands. I still want…" I blush, I can't help it. "I still want it, you know… that."

"Naruto…"

"Wait! Let me finish." I held my hand up and he shuts up. This is so embarrassing I don't need any interruptions. "I still want to, but I want you to want it too."

Deeper blush here.

"I kind of… I think I…"

_I'm such an idiot._

"I think I kind of like you."

Sasuke's mouth drops open and his cheeks turn pink. "What?" He shouts and I cringe. "I thought… You said you didn't!"

"I know…" I whine and burry my face in my hands. "But today… when you were with Ino… I was angry, you know? I was jealous." I sound so stupid!

Sasuke is silent. I look between my fingers and he's still looking at me with that bemused expression on his face.

"Say something?" I cry.

"What can I say?"

"That you don't care and that you'll pay no attention to my stupidity and won't let this affect your decision?"

"I… can't say that." I close my eyes.

_I screwed it up._

"I can't say I don't care."

_I'm such a pansy._

"And I can't ignore your stupidity."

_Thank you…_

"But I won't let this affect my decision, ´cause I spent my whole weekend thinking about it and…"

_Stupid crush on stupid Sasuke._

"I'll do it."

_Stupid… WHAT?_

OoOoO

**_Review, Review, Review! :D_**


	10. Who Are You?

**Chapter 09**

Did he just…. Did he just say what I think he…? No, I must have heard wrong. This is Sasuke we are talking about. Paranoid, hard to get Sasuke. I definitely need more time to convince him. Wasn't I the one rushing things? Wasn't he being pressured by me? There is no way he said yes so quickly. No, no way.

"Naruto?"

I come here, my mind set on giving him some time and he goes all 'Fine, let's do it' on me? Something's not right here. Okay, so I knew he'd say yes eventually… because, well, just because.

"Naruto!"

"Yes!" I look up to find Sasuke staring at me with a worried look on his face. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Even when he worries he look so good … "Naruto?"

"Sorry, I'm fine." Just day dreaming a bit.

We fall silent for a while and he just keeps pretending to tune his guitar while I stare at him… waiting until he says something more. Something to prove that I didn't hear him wrong.

But I'm not a very patient person.

"Sasuke." I say, shattering the awkward silence that had settled over us, and he flinches before looking up.

"Hmm?"

"You said you'll do it… right? I'm not delusional, am I?"

He runs a hand through his hair and sighs. "Yeah…"

"Yeah, what? I'm delusional?"

"The other thing." I take a deep breath.

"And you really don't mind that I… that you, uhm… That I might have a little crush on you?" To my annoyance my voice does a slight squeaky sound at the end of the question and I quickly clear my throat. Sasuke is looking down again.

"I… I mind but I still want to."

I narrow my eyes. This is _too_ surreal. "Who are you?"

"What?" He looks up at me.

"Who are you? The Sasuke _I_ know would have been relieved that I was giving him some more time. He would never just say that he'd do it with some gay boy like me!"

"Naruto… This whole thing has been eating me the entire weekend, no, for the past weeks… And I've finally made a decision… the Naruto _I_ know should be happy about it."

"Aw… You've been thinking about me?" I tease.

"Shut up...idiot," he says and goes back to his guitar.

Oh, you can't hide that smile from me, you!

I give him my biggest, toothiest grin and I can hardly repress the urge to jump up and hug him. But somehow all I can do is just sit there, all happy and smiley, listening to him play. Sasuke is amazing.

Ten minutes pass and by this point I'm freezing my ass off. I don't want to go inside just yet; we still have thirty minutes 'till class.

"How can you be like that?" I ask adjusting my bright orange jacket so it's covering my ears. I'm afraid they might fall off any moment now.

"Like what?" he asks and I point at his shirt. He just looks at me for a second before replying with a smile. "Tch. It's not that cold." I scoff and I'm about to comment that the weather channel said that it might snow tonight when he suddenly looks up, past my head, and his smile turns into a frown.

I turn just in time to see Ino tripping over a few meters away and landing on her knees quite ungracefully. Her purple hat flies off of her head and she curses loudly. Oh, how effeminate. I'd laugh… but a little bump in the road isn't going to stop her. She'll come over, covered in mud or not.

Eventually she does get up and grabs her hat. I turn to look at Sasuke and roll my eyes. He gives me a stifled smile.

"Sasuke!" she yells from behind me and I turn again to face her. "I've been…" She trips. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Sasuke doesn't answer and she just walks over and sits on his lap. He barely had time to move the guitar.

"Where have you been? You didn't come to lunch."

Okay, I feel a little left out right now. I may be short… but I'm not invisible. So before Sasuke can reply, I pipe in.

"He's been with me." I inform her. Ino just stares at me blankly before going back to Sasuke.

"Wanna do something tonight? My parents are going out…"

"Whore…" I mumble before I can stop myself. I _swear_ I didn't mean to say that out loud. So when Ino glares at me I just smile sweetly at her. "What?"

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything… I just coughed." I lie… this jealousy thing might be a bit troublesome.

"Sasuke, who is this?"

Sasuke looks scared for a second but answers anyway. "That's Naruto."

And he likes me more than he likes you! It's fun thinking like a seven year old.

Ino nods. "Uh huh… Could you ask him to leave?" I stare at her in disbelief. Excuse me? Me? Leave? No fucking way.

"I'm sitting right here… I can hear you." I say to the back of her head. She ignores me, so I look at Sasuke instead, hopping that he'll be on my side. I seriously doubt it. He's still the same paranoid Sasuke we all know. I sigh and look away.

"Actually, Ino, could _you_ go? Naruto and I were talking." I gape at him.

Okay, this really is not the Sasuke I know. Ino attempts a pout but it doesn't work.

"Fine! But are you coming over tonight?" she asks standing up. Sasuke shakes his head.

"My parents are going out too and they want me to have some "bonding time" with Itachi."

"Can't you just ditch?" she cries. Desperate much?

"No, Ino." She huffs and storms off, tripping over the same root as before. I can't hold back my laughter this time and she glares daggers at me before stalking off.

"I'm so proud of you right now." I state.

"I'm never going hear the end of this," he sighs.

"Relax. It's not like she's your girlfriend…" Wait! "Is she?"

"No! God, no."

"Okay…" I smile and the bell rings. "I have to go, Sasuke." I stand up and walk closer to him. "We'll talk later, okay?" Daringly, I kiss him on the cheek and before I can sprint away he grabs my wrist and spins me around. I look down at him, waiting for him to freak out about the kiss.

"My brother is actually going to a friend's tonight." He tugs at my hand and whispers in my ear. "Maybe _you_ can come over." My knees go week and I blush furiously. Ehh? Is he serious? He is serious!

"O… Okay. Bye." And I walk away, not daring to look back once.

That couldn't, just couldn't be the same Sasuke.

* * *

**Ehhh...I'm sorry about how long it took for me to update.**

**... I hope you liked it! ^_^**

**_~Reviews rock my world~_**


	11. We Can Improvise!

**Chapter 10 **

"Hello?"

"Kyuubi? What are you…? Never mind! Pass mom the phone."

"Wait, Naruto! I have a joke!"

"Fine… Go."

"What did the apple say to the orange?"

"What?"

"Nothing, apples don't talk. You're dumb. Mommy!"

"Yes, hello?"

"Mom! Hi, um… I'm going to a friend's after school, okay?"

"Oh, but darling, I need you to look after Kyuu. Minato and I are going out."

"But, mom! I _really_ need to go to my friend's house!"

"I'm sorry, honey, but this is important."

"And what if… what if I get a nanny for her?"

"I don't know hun…"

"Please?"

"… I guess if I see her first and I think she's trustworthy then… okay."

"Thanks! Don't worry, I'll send someone."

"But you need to call and check in… If we decide to send her home you'll have to be back. Does your friend live close by?"

"Yes, mom. Don't worry, I won't have to anyway."

"Okay, bye, sweetie."

"Bye!"

OoOoO

"Sakura!"

"Naruto!"

"I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need you to baby-sit Kyuubi tonight."

"Tonight? Oh, I can't tonight, Naruto!"

"Why?"

"I'm going out, remember? I would but last time I ditched him for Bambi... And he's only in town for tonight this time…"

"Oh, no it's okay. I'll ask someone else."

"Why can't you?"

"Um… I'm going out too"

"Where?"

"Er… Sasuke's."

OoOoO

"No way!"

"Shh… Kiba, calm down."

"Naruto, I'm so proud of you!"

"Okay, I need you to go to my house after school so my mom can decide if you're trustworthy or not…"

"Naruto, lets face it… your sister likes _me_ more than she likes _you_."

"That is _not_ true! And just for the record, I asked Sakura first."

"Oh, get over it… Why can't she?"

"She has a date with her _boyfriend_…"

"Uhg… Him…"

"Yeah."

"So, emo boy said yes, huh?"

"Y- yeah…"

"Okay, just be careful, Naruto."

"I… I will."

OoOoO

What did he say exactly? Come over after school, that's it… He sure wouldn't want to meet at the school gates or around the corner or… something like that. So I just have to wait until the bell rings and walk a few blocks to his house… then… yeah.

It's not a big deal… just walk and… knock the door and… Or maybe ring the doorbell! Yes, that's better. Ring the doorbell and then… he opens the door and…

"Is that kid okay? He looks like he's having a stroke."

Are they talking about me? Well, they're all _looking_ at me, so I figure they are. Is there something wrong with my face?

"Y- Yes?" I stutter. "What?"

"Are you okay?" A girl in the seat next to me asks and I just stare at her. I don't know her name.

What's wrong with everybody? I'm fine! I nod to make that clear. Some kids at the back start giggling so I just shrink in my seat and stare ahead. I feel like I'm being watched… Oh, it's the girl from before. What was her name?

"You sure you're fine?" she asks and leans closer.

"Yes… why?"

Apparently the teacher's gone. I didn't even notice that…

"You've been staring into space like that for about ten minutes and the teacher left a while ago… then your face suddenly turned all red and-"

"Okay! Okay… how long have you been staring at me?" I ask a little self conscious, trying to act normal.

Then the girl blushes.

"I wasn't _staring_ at you!" She's not convincing at all…

"Fine." I sit up straight and I'm about to ask her name when something hits the back of my head. I look down to see a paper ball.

Real mature.

I make a _bigger_ paper ball, ´cause I'm that cool, and throw it to the group at the back of the class.

It wasn't a good idea.

They don't seem to have a sense of humor. I see a guy stand up and stomping my way. I recognize him… he sits with Sasuke at lunch. He actually spends a lot of time with him. Doesn't Sasuke have any friends in his grade? Besides Neji, I can't remember any of his cronies being his age.

"H- hi." I greet them when they stand in front of me.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see the girl from before… just watching. What the hell is she doing just sitting there? Get help! If I die I shall haunt you for the rest of your days, reminding you how it was your fault that I didn't get _laid_.

"You're the one Neji told me about," the guy I don't know says. "I always thought you were a girl… don't even bother with the hair, it's not working."

The group at the back starts laughing and I grit my teeth. If I open my mouth someone's leaving here with a bloody nose… and I have a feeling it isn't gonna be any of them.

"You could come to school naked and I'd still have my doubts." The same guy grins.

The boy sitting next to me stares at us with an annoyed look. I don't think he really wants to be here right now.

"Come on, Sui, teacher's gonna be back soon," he says while burying his head in his arms.

"Chill, Shika," the other one mocks. "And don't call me that."

Shika looks up and rolls his eyes.

"Doesn't it bother you that he's always skipping around _your_ friend? It's bad enough that he's always holding hands with his sissy friend…"

I don't hear anything besides the idiotic rambling of the _idiot_ in front of me. I quickly scan the room and everyone is paying attention to us, nobody's talking. The girl next to me has her eyes wide and she blushes again when she sees me looking.

"It doesn't bother Sasuke, why should it bother to me?" Shika calmly asks. "He didn't ask us to do anything… besides I'm pretty sure he can stand up for himself. No offense but…" He looks at me. "I don't think it would be too hard for him."

"What wouldn't be hard?" I ask.

"To get you to leave him alone."

"… Are you calling me a wimp?"

"I said no offense…" He shrugs, I like this guy.

"Fair enough."

"Shikamaru, stop making small talk. This is the _fag,_" he whispers that word, "that's trying to get into your friend's pants."

"You don't know that."

"Why else would he approach him?"

"How should I know? Ask him."

I believe that I could've escaped through the door five seconds ago and no one would have noticed. But now all eyes are on me.

This is ridiculous. Sasuke has the weirdest friends. And what's up with everybody? Just because I'm gay I'm supposed to _only_ have gay friends! Or maybe they think 'gay' is contagious… and by me being around Sasuke he'll catch it.

Well, too little too late, assholes.

"Am I not allowed to have straight friends? Is that it?" I ask looking up at them. "Is that a new rule I'm not aware of? Or are you just jealous, …guy I don't know?"

He's silent for a moment and then he scoffs. "Jealous of what? I actually think you're pretty sad…"

"Suigetsu, stop." That's Shikamaru but his friend doesn't listen.

"I wish you would just snap out of it and realize that you don't stand a chance with him. Besides, he's going to end up with either Temari or Ino and-"

Uh, touchy subject.

"He is _not_ with Ino! And who would want to be with Temari? She's just a violent who-"

"_That's my sister._" I turn my head to see a big guy with red hair standing up, looking pissed.

"Bad move, Naruto." Shikamaru mutters.

What a strange guy… but no time to think about that now. I think I should run for my life, Temari's brother looks ready to jump me. I walk around my desk to make a run for the door when someone grabs my jacket, stopping me.

"Here you go. All yours." Suigetsu says to who I think is the one I'm trying to run from.

"Shit...Suigetsu, let him go!" Shikamaru sounds irritated. I'm just trying to reach the door but Suigetsu has a strong hold of me and he… _is not_… letting go!

"Let me go, you fucking asshole!" He does, after yanking me so hard I fall on my back. "Thank you." I spit.

I get up as fast as I can, Suigetsu went back to his seat and Shikamaru is talking to the angry brother. He seems calmer now. The only person left looking at me is the weird girl I never got the name of.

I slip through the door and walk to the library. Just a few more minutes and I'm out of here.

OoOoO

Looking back at today, I think I can honestly say that it's been the craziest day ever. And it's not even over yet… god, that's one thing I know. I don't think I've ever been this nervous before.

School is finally over… I thought I was gonna be killed earlier. I didn't even know Temari's brother was in that class. Hell, I didn't even know she _had_ a brother. Then that guy Shikamaru, he was strange. I'm kind of glad Sasuke has him as a friend, he seemed nice.

Now I sound like my mother… I have to remember to call her later. Kiba is probably at my house right now.

I'm standing on Sasuke's porch. That's right, I practically ran all the way here… Now that I think about it, I probably beat him here. But I don't think I can wait out here any longer without chewing my fingers off.

Did I mention it's freaking _cold_?

I lift a shaky hand and press the doorbell. Alright, so far things are going as planned…

The doors swiftly opens.

"Naruko-chan, was it?" Itachi says, smiling. My face drops.

"Naruto, it's Naruto."

Jerk.

"And you're supposed to be at a friend's."

"That's not for another hour," he says as he steps aside. "Come in."

So, with my heart located safely in my chest, I walk in.

The house is clean, white mostly. Not really out there. I stand in a hall; I can see the living room from here and a hallway with a few closed doors on the sides.

I wonder which one is Sasuke's room… I bet his is upstairs.

I put my jacket on a rack and leave my bag on the floor, next to my shoes. The floor is warm, it gives me goose bumps.

"Are you coming in?" Itachi calls from the living room.

"Sorry." I follow him in and then to the couch where we both flop down and watch TV. Some cartoon is on… I don't know it. I only know the girly new cartoons, my sister's fault. If I had a penny for every time I've watched Bratz with her, well… I'd have a penny, 'cause I refuse to waste another half hour of my life watching that ever again.

"...Itachi...are you seriously watching cartoons right now?"

"It relaxes me," He replies with a smile.

Yep, he's insane.

"Why'd you cut your hair?" Itachi asks, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Can I use your phone?" I decide to ignore his question.

Itachi eyes me sideways, "Don't you have a cell phone?"

"Uh, no…"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want one."

"Why?" He's staring at my face. It was like his eyes wanted to steal my soul. Creepy.

"...They're annoying! And you have to carry them around all the time… you're not even allowed to have them at school… I spend most of my time there so, I don't really need one. Besides I can never go anywhere they can't find me, without a car… so I see no point to it."

Itachi sits back down and returns to his 'relaxing' cartoons.

"I always thought _females_ really liked cell phones."

I twitched.

"So… can I use your phone?"

"Yeah, it's over there…" He points to a random direction. I think he meant to gesture at what looks like the kitchen.

I go investigate. Turns out it is there, and after a quick call I'm happy to know that my mother is happy that Kyuubi is happy with her babysitter.

I sit back down with Itachi. So minutes, cartoons, and commercials go by. The ticking of the clock on the wall is quite nerve wracking. There is no sight of Sasuke.

"When is your brother getting home?" I ask, trying to sound casual.

"What? You're not here to see me?" No answer there. "He's always here by now."

Oh, no. Maybe he changed his mind. Maybe he was high this morning… or something. Maybe this was all just a joke, he'll jump out of a bush as soon as I step a foot outside with Neji and Shikamaru _and _Temari's brother and they'll beat the shit out of me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes! I'm fine, I'm great! Why does everybody keep asking me that?"

"_Well_, because you look like crap… and you were mumbling something. It was kind of creepy."

..._I'm_ _the creepy one?_

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Last door to the right, down that way." Itachi points to the hallway I noticed earlier. I nod and walk there.

Making sure I lock the door I go straight to the mirror. Now, I do _not_ look like crap. I may be a little pale… and a bit sweaty. I blame Sasuke for it. He sure is taking long enough for me to be this nervous.

But… what if he _does_ come? What if he really plans on doing something today?

Holy shit! I look damn scary smiling like that into the mirror! I can't smile like this in front of _anyone_ ever again… No wonder people have been asking me if I was okay all day. I look downright insane.

Okay, I'll start by washing my face. That should help. After a few more minor changes, I look pretty decent, so I decide to go back out.

As soon as I walk out I hear it.

Sasuke's voice.

And I get that ugly feeling in my stomach… the same one that I get every time I don't know the answer and the teacher calls me to finish the problem on the board. That weird twisting one…

I freeze, just for a second. I can hear him talking to Itachi. My name comes up (as well as Naruko-chan) and then just the sound of the TV.

Time to go… Just… try not to blush too hard.

It's amazing, just how much I fail at this. Not only do I blush madly, I also manage to bump into the wall when I turn the corner too quickly. And the fact that no one saw me makes me feel even more stupid.

I still shrug it off and peer into the living room, where I can see Sasuke's and the Itachi sitting on the couch.

Act natural…

"S-S-Se-Sasuke?"

Damn it!

Sasuke turns around. I feel small… tiny, an inch high. His smile is awkward and he looks just as nervous as I feel.

"Hi. Itachi's still here. I thought he'd be gone by now. Sorry I was late." He's talking fast and looking everywhere but at me.

"It's okay."

I know I've said this before but… when he acts this shy, I can't help but suddenly feel much bigger than before. And really believe that I can go through with this, no matter what.

"I'll go now. I know when I'm not wanted…" Itachi says and walks out, just like that, not before yelling a "good to see you again, Naruko-chan!" and closing the door.

Jerk.

Sasuke gets up and motions for me to follow him upstairs. I happily do, I knew his room would be upstairs. There are only two doors up, one is open and it looks like Itachi's room.

It's a room painted black and not the one we're going into so I can just assume…

Sasuke's room is tidy. His bed is made; there are no clothes on the floor or any magazines or books out of place. It looks clean and just… perfect. There's only one poster up, on the wall facing his bed. There's some woman on it. Some woman in a swim suit.

Sasuke catches me looking at it and tries to distract me with something else. That something being him pressing me against his now closed door.

I have to say I'm surprised. Pleased, but surprised. I'm not even bothered by the door knob stabbing me in the back.

He stays there for a moment, looking down at me, breathing hard and holding me by my forearms. I should say something now… I try but all I manage is to look like an idiot again, staring at him with my mouth half open.

I close it, making my teeth clash, and look Sasuke in the eye.

His face is flushed in a very pretty shade of pink. He presses harder against me, covering me completely and leans down a little further to smash his lips against mine. It's a wonderful feeling, and it's not long until we're making out on the floor.

I've kind of slipped slowly so I'm now sitting down. He followed and now he's kneeling over me.

I grab him by the shirt and settle with that. He, however, just can't make up his mind. His hands go from my arms to my back and then up to my neck...and back down again a few seconds later.

After a little more of that he decides that my sweater is in the way, so we remove it quickly. It was bothering me anyway. I undo my tie and throw it to the side. Sasuke is unbuttoning his shirt.

Sasuke… is unbuttoning his shirt and I'm doing the same with mine.

Sasuke's bare chest is against mine. Sasuke's hands are on my belt.

Sasuke's _hands_ are on my BELT!

I can't believe that only fifteen minutes ago I was complaining about the cold.

"Should… should we move to the bed?"

"Yeah… yes." We drag ourselves to the soft surface of Sasuke's bed (I'm on Sasuke's bed!), a pretty nice change and we go back to where we left off.

Sasuke's hands are back on my belt. He fumbles with it a bit and soon he's removing my pants… I blush, my entire body is burning. Thank god I'm not wearing anything embarrassing.

He's down again, all over me and his lips attached to my neck. Friction is a beautiful, _beautiful_ thing.

He groans. I'm biting my lips, and closing my eyes as hard as I can. I think if I open them now I'll lose control.

Sasuke's hands are now traveling down my chest… my hips and they finally reach low enough to make me tense and I can't keep a moan from escaping my mouth. It was actually kind of funny… like it came from really down my throat. I blush again and open my eyes, embarrassed.

He's staring down at me, fear in his eyes. His hands are on either side of me, keeping him up.

"How should I… we do this?"

"Do you… um, have a… condom?" He nods and reaches over me to open his drawer. "O… okay."

"That's it? Don't we need… anything else?" He's blushing.

I know what he's talking about… I don't have it. He obviously doesn't either. I don't want to stop now.

"We can improvise." And I go up to kiss him, starting with his belt myself.

* * *

**I hope this makes up for my previous update which took forever. :)**

**Ooh! Ooh! Before I forget, I'd like to thank all of my fantastic readers for the support!**

***checks reviews* 99 reviews? That's awesome! **

* * *

**This Fiction Is Brought To You By: _Your Reviews_**


	12. Clumsy, Awkward, And Painful As Hell

**Chapter 11**

Sometimes, when you really want something, once you get it, you're filled with that feeling. Like… disappointment. You start thinking that the wanting is sometimes stronger and more exciting than the actual event.

Did that make sense?

Well, right now, while lying on Sasuke's bed and staring at the ceiling, trying to put my mind in order, I just know… that this is _not_ one of those times.

I mean, it was clumsy, awkward and painful as hell… and I can't wait to do it again.

OoOoO

It happened quite quickly, that is of course, after Sasuke could control himself long enough to rip open the condom. I was on my stomach, my eyes shut while I listened to all that was happening behind me. I heard Sasuke curse a few times and then his hands were on my hips.

After that, it's all a blur.

He's next to me now, he too lying on his back. We're both still breathing hard and his face is flushed. Probably nothing compared to mine. He has this satisfied smile on his face.

And again, it's probably nothing compared to mine.

I feel like cuddling… but I don't dare go any closer. I'm afraid he's still not aware of what just happened and that if I force him out of his daze he'll push me away. I really don't want that. I also want to ask him how it was and I have to bite my tongue to stop myself from talking. But I really hate silence… even this kind of silence.

It's not awkward, it's actually kind of nice, but I really have to know if the expression on his face is one of joy… or something else. I know he enjoyed it just as much as I did… if not more. I'd like it if he didn't freak out on me. Maybe I should just wait for him to speak first.

"Sasuke?"

… I really can't keep my mouth shut, can I?

"Mmm?" He turns his head my way and he looks… happy. I smile at him, glad he isn't freaking out yet.

"Hi…"

"Hi." He turns completely so he's now lying on his side and staring at me. He doesn't seem concerned at the fact that he's still naked… I have the sheets up to my waist. I felt a bit embarrassed after lying there for a while, flashing the woman in the swim suit…

I turn too.

"So…" I trail off. "How are you?"

"I'm great." He scoots a bit closer. "You?"

Sore, I think.

"I'm great too." And I'm even better when he reaches out and pulls me against him. It still hurts a bit, but I don't care right now. He puts his arms around me and I nuzzle his neck, making myself comfortable. His face is buried in my hair and he sighs against my ear.

I wonder how many times Sasuke's done this with girls…And if he had the same dreamy expression that he has right now. I can't help but feel jealous thinking of all the people that have lay next to him.

Ino… ew. Ino's done this too. I bet she's seen Sasuke like this… I bet she was clingy and that Sasuke allowed it. But…I bet I was Sasuke's first guy. Well, I _know_ I was. And that makes me oddly proud…

"Sasuke… how old were you?" I ask against his collarbone.

"When?" He sounds sleepy.

"The first time you… you know." He doesn't say anything for a moment.

"It was a month before I turned fourteen." He finally answers. "Why?"

"You were _thirteen_?" I move away and stare at him. He nods, looking puzzled. "That's too young…"

"I know…" He chuckles and drops the subject, pulling me close again.

Thirteen… no way. He was a kid. He was in the eighth grade. I bet he was awfully cute then…

"And with whom…?"

"Well… um, Ino," he whispers. I do a double take. _Ino_?

"Ew! Why?" Sasuke chuckles again.

"I liked her back then… she was my neighbor."

"And now?"

"She moved a few blocks down…"

"You like her now?" I ask in that tiny voice I hate. But I hate Ino even more…

"No, I don't. She's just really… persistent."

"Yeah… But you were kissing her today."

"No, actually she was… Then I saw you and-" he cuts himself off. I feel him tense and he lets go of me, sitting up and blushing.

"What? And then what?" I ask and sit up too. He looks around nervously. When he doesn't answer I free myself from the sheets and sit on him. It hurts again, but not as much. I don't care right now that I'm naked… and he's naked… Okay, I blush when I realize, but still straddle his lap and grab his shoulders. He looks surprised but, believe me, he's happy to see me. "And then what?" I ask again.

He looks down and then his head jerks back up, blushing again, when he too realizes the state I'm in.

"Nothing… I felt guilty I guess…" He gulps. "A little."

I cock my head to the side.

"Why?"

"I don't know! I just did… Now get off me."

I hug his chest.

"But I'm comfy here." I purr.

"W-well, I… I'm not."

That's a big fat _lie_, but I get off anyway and sit back on the bed. My lower back hurts like hell when I'm sitting down. I flop on my back with a groan.

"Are you okay?" I look at him and catch him looking me up and down. I smile and stretch. Bad idea… A sharp pain shots through my spine and I yelp.

"Yeah… just sore."

"Sorry about that…" He smiles and lies back down, next to me. I grab his arm and put it around me. Soon after that I drift to sleep.

OoOoO

I wake up an hour or so later. I sit up slowly; it doesn't hurt that much anymore. The amount of light in the room is considerably less than before… it must be late. I look around trying to find a clock or something… I spot one on a bedside table, on Sasuke's side of the bed. I roll over and reach my hand out to grab it.

It shows 18:32 in bold red numbers.

Right when I'm pulling back, I hear a door slam downstairs and Sasuke sits up suddenly, smashing our heads together.

"Ow…" I whine but he covers my mouth with his hand. What the hell…?

"Sasuke! How many times do I have to tell you not to leave your stuff in the hall?" A man's voice asks from downstairs. Sasuke clears his throat.

"Sorry! Be right down!" Then he lets go of me, right when I was about to lick him, and jumps out of the bed. I watch him put on a pair of boxers and then his uniform pants. He grabs his shirt and walks to the door. "I'll be back in a minute."

And he's out.

I get out of bed slowly and get dressed in silence. Was that his dad? Sasuke is going to be freaking out when he gets back… If he's paranoid when it comes to his friends… can't imagine how he is with his parents. I open the door and tip toe out of his room, stopping when I hear voices.

"Just remember to keep that in your room," the same male voice says, more calmly this time.

"Yes, sorry, dad." That's Sasuke.

"Are you with someone upstairs?"

"N-… Yes, a friend."

I thought he was going to say no for a moment. That would have sucked…

"Oh, a friend?" I recognize that voice… It's his mother's. "Bring her down later, is she staying for dinner?"

"It's a guy… friend." Sasuke says and he sounds much closer than before. I turn and rush back into his room. Not sure why… I wasn't really doing anything wrong. I sit on his bed as if I'd never left the room and after a second he opens the door. He has his guitar with him; I guess that's what his father was talking about.

"Are your parents home?" He gives me a half smile and sits next to me.

"You should know, you were the one eavesdropping. They're going out later, though."

"I wasn't…" I start and look at him. He's smiling… I really thought he was going to kick me out. He's acting calm and collected. He looks refreshed… "Are you okay?"

"I told you I'm great."

"Is it okay if your parents see me?"

"Of course… but you're not telling them that… you know… are you?" His smile falters a bit and I laugh.

"What do you take me for?"

"Just checking."

How great would it be if this wasn't the last time we could do this? Be like this? I said to him that all I wanted was to well, to sleep with him, no strings attached. Too bad that's exactly the opposite of what I want right now.

After Sasuke has changed his bed sheets and made his bed again, we go downstairs. He walks me to the kitchen, where his mom is setting the table. His father has his head buried in the fridge.

"Oh, you're the boy from last time!" his mother greets and I nod.

"He's Naruto," Sasuke chimes in. His father stands straight, a box of frozen burgers in hand, and smiles at me.

"Itachi mentioned you...he says that you're the reason that Sasuke has been in a much better mood now. You must be a good influence on him," he says and I frown.

_Haha. If only he knew._

Anyway, what did else did that freak tell him? I shake his hand and he invites us to sit.

After half an hour of school related questions they finally have to leave. "You can have these for dinner," Mr. Uchiha informs us, patting the burgers. "Make a few for Itachi too, he's coming over later."

"Wasn't he staying…"

"He called earlier, he's coming over."

"Oh." Sasuke looks disappointed.

Maybe he wanted to do… something later. I can feel my face heat up at the thought.

"Why are you smiling?" he asks, after his parents have left.

"I'm not smiling."

OoOoO

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too, Kyuubi." Sometimes I wonder if my sister hates me… "Where's Kiba?"

"We're playing hide and seek and you can't play! I have to count to twenty."

That'll take a while… I'll go find Kiba myself.

It doesn't take me too long… he's crouching behind the couch right next to where Kyuu is attempting to count. He sucks at hide and seek… He beams when he sees me and silently follows me to my room.

"So? What happened? You're late enough… and you're walking kinda funny. Tell me, tell me, _tell me_!" He flops onto my bed all excited and waves at me to sit with him.

"W-well…"

Really, I could have told him what had happened in five minutes… but I'm stuttering so much it takes me at least fifteen to tell him the whole story. When I'm finally done he's smiling proudly and patting my head.

"So, are you happy now?" he asks. I can hear Kyuu running around near my door.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Go let Kyuu find you." He looks at me, completely unconvinced and walks out of my room.

I am fine, really… but, I mean… what now? Is… I… Shit! I'm such a freaking idiot! I wasn't supposed to… I didn't like him! And now I want him to like me back… fuck, I really don't want this to be the last time… Why does it have to be so complicated?

I really am an idiot…

* * *

**That's all for now. :D**


End file.
